


get money yeah yeah

by Special_K_Beth



Series: get that bread my dudes [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Also i forgot to mention that jay is trans, Also known as me, Also stabbing, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, An asexual who has never dated anyone attempts to write romantic scenes, Angst like 14 chapters in, Author tries to write a real story for once and failed, Bisexual Jay Walker (Ninjago), Bisexual Kai (Ninjago), Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia References, Chatting & Messaging, Chen the Cheerleader is the absolute fucking worst, Cole and Lloyd are artists, Deltarune References, Endgame ended these children along with me, Endgame? more like end me., Every girl is a lesbian, Everyone is bros with eachother, Everyone is gay and loves marvel, F/F, F/M, Fun fact ive been watching ninjago for 4 years, Gay Lloyd, Gen, Group Chat Fic, Haha what a shocker, Hahaha im freaking dying, He's also a Huge Man Hoe, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I changed my mind abt coles sexuality mid story, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm the asexual, It gets bad, Jay and Kai are gamers, Jay just might have a crush on steve rogers, Kai and Nya have a cat, Lesbian Nya, Like "i had to force myself to write some of it" bad, Lloyd Garmadon Needs a Hug, Lloyd Garmadon is a Little Shit, Lloyd and Cole are also Musicians, Lloyd has a crush on Sebastian stan, Lots of stabby uwu, M/M, Marvel References, Mentions of Emo Bands, Mentions of Legend of Zelda, Mike Wazowski plush, Minecraft, Morro and Lloyd are cousins, Morro is also Gay, Morro is an Emo, My Special Bois skrt skrt, Non-Binary Morro (Ninjago), Nya has a crush on carol danvers, Pansexual Cole (Ninjago), Plot What Plot, Possible Endgame Spoilers, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sebastian stan is either a bear or a puppy, Shrek Depression Cake, Shrek References, That needs to be an actual tag tho, There you guys know now, Trans Jay Walker, Trans Lloyd, Trans Male Character, Wow impressive i know, Zane is Asexual, cocoa powder, fortnite, inconsistent updates, sans undertale - Freeform, there is no in between, vine references, voltron references, wow thats a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Special_K_Beth/pseuds/Special_K_Beth
Summary: guyfieri: is anyone else questioning what that noise isguyfieri: like i am in algebra, its dead ass quiet in here, and i swear i hear someone in the ventsblujay: just ignore it it will go away soonsmolgren: Yeah just ignorNBsishskDBSOguyfieri: LLOYD WHAT THE FUKCblujay: what happenedguyfieri: LLOYD FELL THROUGH THE DAMN CEILINGblujay: what an interesting day so far-or this is a modern day group chat fanfic that consists of the ninja. it contains memes, cocoa powder, and shrek depression cakes.EDIT: oh wow you guys actually like my story. i thought i wasn't funny susjwbsjs





	1. endgame is here and very not queer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [skate fast eat ass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289576) by [cryptic_potato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptic_potato/pseuds/cryptic_potato). 



> blujay: guys you will love my outfit
> 
> blujay: and you will never be able to guess what it is
> 
> deletusrockeetus: Are you dressing up as captain america
> 
> blujay: ...
> 
> blujay: well shit

christian minecraft server  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Friday, 4:34am  
blujay: guys

blujay: i just now realized how hot tom holland is

blujay: i would let him bend me over

deletusrockeetus: Jay

deletusrockeetus: Jay thats gay as all fuck

blujay: who says I'm not gay sksjsksnsmjkak

deletusrockeetus: Why are you even up anyways

blujay: why are you up

deletusrockeetus: I asked first you bitch

blujay: no u

guyfieri: whY aREn't yOu bOTH AslEEp 

blujay: why werent you up in the first place

deletusrockeetus: got eem'

guyfieri: djskdhskwnsk

guyfieri: but seriously why are you guys awake this early for school

deletusrockeetus: Ummmmmm....about that

deletusrockeetus: I stayed up all night thinking abt endgame

blujay: F

blujay: i just couldnt sleep

smolgren: Oh same

nikonikonyah: me too.

guyfieri: WHY AM I THE ONLY NORMAL PERSON HERE

smolgren: I mean zane is normal

deletusrockeetus: True

nikonikonyah: speaking of zane.

nikonikonyah: does anyone know where he is.

icuisnicu: No idea.

nikonikonyah: oh.

nikonikonyah: wait a second.

nikonikonyah: well in other news, my cat is currently glaring at me from the other side of my room.

guyfieri: hah she doesnt like you

nikonikonyah: says the guy that almost lost an eye to her.

guyfieri: i said to never speak of it

yeetusdeletus: TOO LATE

blujay: YOU MUST GIVE US THE ENTIRE STORY NOW

smolgren: WHATS THE TEA MY DUDE

guyfieri: fuck you guys

nikonikonyah: hah.

guyfieri: so one day i was playing with our cat mitzi, i think i was about 12 at this point, and she being her fuckinh self decided to scratch my eye

guyfieri: and thats the day I almost lost my eye

guyfieri: thank you for listening to my ted talk

deletusrockeetus: Wow

blujay: yoU'RE JUST LIKE NICK FURY

smolgren: jAY OH MY GOD

nikonikonyah: so she just swatted me in my face nearly hitting me in my damn eye.

nikonikonyah: shit that girl is mean.

blujay: i have a missing part of my eyebrow gone cuz it got caught on fire

deletusrockeetus: How tf did your eyebrow catch on fire

blujay: well lets just say it involved me, a candle, and bad choices

smolgren: I make multiple bad choices everyday

smolgren: Like that one time I actually drank bleach and I felt like my insides were on fire so I jumped in a pool

smolgren: Wait what am I talking about that was an amazing decision

guyfieri: lloyd

guyfieri: do we need to talk

smolgren: lol gtg chicken

guyfieri: wAiT NO

blujay: lloyd is great

nikonikonyah: why because he has a crush on sebastian stan.

blujay: that

blujay: and the fact that he has no care for his personal safety and well being

deletusrockeetus: Lol mood

icuisnicu: Okay what has happened.

guyfieri: gtg chicken

deletusrockeetus: Gtg chicken

blujay: gtg chicken

nikonikonyah: gtg chicken.

icuisnicu: I'm about done with you guys.

-

all bruised up  
members:  
Cole Hence (danklord)  
Jay Walker (thorsothabrotha)  
-  
Friday, 7:04am

blujay: heeeeeeyyyyyy

deletusrockeetus: Hey:)

blujay: im booooorreeed

deletus: Do you want me to pick you up so we can go to starbucks and get an iced americano

blujay: onE iCEd ameRicANO foR aN iCEd amERICanO

blujay: but anyways...bitch yES

deletusrockeetus: Be there in ten

-  
fruit bowl  
members:  
Cole Hence (yeetusrockeetus)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Friday 3:06pm

icuisnicu: So how was school today?

smolgren: Fucking bad

guyfieri: hah mood

guyfieri: but seriously school sucks

guyfieri: i fukcing hate mrs daly

smolgren: That's cuz she hates everyone who breathes

blujay: she once wrote me up for not getting a pencil out on time

smolgren: Yikeessss

guyfieri: so nya is just laying on our floor rn sobbing

deletusrockeetus: Oh my fucking god she's fucking dead

blujay: SOMEONE CALL AN  
AM-BU-LANCE

smolgren: SOMEONE CALL LANCE MCCLAIN

blujay: EVEN BETTER

icuisnicu: Sometimes I really question all of your mental healths.

smolgren: Why thank you

icuisnicu: That wasn't a compliment.

smolgren: Well I accept it as one

guyfieri: GYS WBAT THE FUKC WAD THST

deletusrockeetus: What

guyfieri: MY FUKINH CAT KNOXKEF OVET A SHRLF

smolgren: F

blujay: how does a cat even do that

guyfieri: I DON'T KNOW BUT I KNOW MITZI CAN DO SOME REMARKABLE SHIT

smolgren: Chaotic evil cat

guyfieri: GUYS I HAFTA GO AND CLEAN UP A FUCKIJG MESS WITH NYA NOW

blujay: what a way to go  
-

Untitled chatroom  
Jay Walker (blujay)

Friday, 4:32pm

blujay has added guyfieri, deletusrockeetus, and smolgren

blujay: so ive been thinking

blujay: we all love marvel

blujay: and we all love clint barton

blujay: so

blujay has changed chat name to clint barton appreciation cult™

blujay: lets have some fun

smolgren: Jay

smolgren: You are great

blujay: why thank you

guyfieri: my favorite part about clint is that he just wants to be an old man and retire

guyfieri: then he gets a call to save the world

guyfieri: again

guyfieri: then by that point he is done with life and says

guyfieri: "fuck it im gonna go. hopefully this one kills me."

smolgren: I mean he got a break in infinity war

guyfieri: yeah because he was in house arrest

smolgren: True

deletusrockeetus: He also adopts strays

smolgren: Even better

blujay: i cant wait for endgame

deletusrockeetus: Jay

blujay: what

smolgren: its today

blujay: whAt

guyfieri: HOW CAN YOU FORGET ABOUT ENDGAME: THE BIGGEST MCU MOVIE OF ALL DAMN TIME

blujay: I DONT KNOW

blujay: IM STUPID OKIE

blujay: COLE JUSF SMACKED ME OVET THE HEAF WIFH HIS PHONE

smolgren: YOU DESERVE THAT YOU DUMBASS

deletusrockeetus: YOU DUMMY STUPID

guyfieri: wait where are are you two

deletusrockeetus: Mcdonalds

deletusrockeetus: We got us some iced americanos for the second time again today

deletusrockeetus: Fun Fact: Jay is wearing is Captain America shirt rn and when we ordered he walked up there and asked, "One iced americano for an iced americano" while pointing at his shirt and the girl behind the counter started laughing like really hard

deletusrockeetus: Lets just say we have a new friend now

guyfieri: oh my god

smolgren: What a fantastic way to start off the wonderful day of endgame

blujay: so she just gave me her number??? apparantly her name is seliel and she goes to our school

guyfieri: ive heard of her before

smolgren: Wait I think that's the girl that complimented my sebastian stan shirt

deletusrockeetus: Which one

smolgren: The one that says, "lol you're not sebastian stan"

deletusrockeetus: Ah

guyfieri: wait how many sebby shirts do you have

smolgren: Shhhhhhh we dont talk about that

deletusrockeetus: Jay has been talking to Seliel and apparantly she is open to watching endgame with us tonight

guyfieri: oh yay

smolgren: Ive heard that Clint plays a pretty big role in the movie

guyfieri: everyone has a big role in the movie you dumbass

smolgren: No like bigger importance than what he usually has

deletusrockeetus: Cant wait

blujay: yeah seliel said shes open for 7 tonight

smolgren: Yeah we should get ready

deletusrockeetus: Aight

guyfieri: ill mention it in the cms

blujay: ?????????

guyfieri: christian minecraft server

blujay: ooohhhhh

-

christian minecraft server  
members:  
Cole Hence (yeetusrockeetus)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

 

Friday, 5:01

guyfieri: so what time should we leave for endgame

icuisnicu: Well I would say in about 30ish minutes so we can get a really good seat.

nikonikonyah: i agree with this

smolgren: Im actually ready rn ive just been sitting in my room waiting for one of you guys to say that you were ready

deletusrockeetus: Oof

deletusrockeetus: Lloyd just wait a few minutes ill be there in a few when I get done trying to find my iron man shirt

smolgren: k

icuisnicu: Is anyone else ready to leave

nikonikonyah: me.

nikonikonyah: im just waiting on kai to finish getting ready.

blujay: guys you will love my outfit

blujay: and you will never be able to guess what it is

deletusrockeetus: Are you dressing up as captain america

blujay: ...

blujay: well shit

smolgren: Just one quick thing...I like how we were so stressed out about endgame today to the point where we just didn't get on our phones

blujay: i forgot about endgame 

blujay: i didnt get on my phone cuz it was dead

smolgren: F

guyfieri: okay im finally ready for death

nikonikonyah: okay finally. 

deletusrockeetus: Alright lloyd I'm heading to your house now

smolgren: Yay

icuisnicu: Okay Jay ill pick you up then.

blujay: can we pick up seliel at her house

icuisnicu: Sure.

smolgren: see you all at the theatre then

nikonikonyah: aight.

blujay: lets get this bread  



	2. sebastian stan is hot okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically this chapter is about these dorks trying to get over endgame. also I introduce everyone else in the story so look forward to that
> 
> I also apologize for how bad this is written I am so sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deletusrockeetus: At some point jay decided to screech, "EXCUSE ME BUT WHAT THE QUIZNAK."
> 
> deletusrockeetus: Then someone proceeded to throw a popcorn bucket at him
> 
> deletusrockeetus: It was great
> 
> blujay: nO iT WAsnT yOu aSSholE

christian minecraft server  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)  
-  
Friday, 10:03pm

smolgren: GUess whOS EMOtionALLy daMAGed nOW

smolgren: M E E E E E E E

guyfieri: IKR. HOW COULD THEY DO THAT

nikonikonyah: i know we all are sad and shit but is anyone gonna pay attention to the fact that carol and valkyrie were radiating huge lesbian energy the whole time one or the other was on screen

deletusrockeetus: Bruce and Scott were a blessing

blujay: STOP IGNORING THE NEGATIVITY

deletusrockeetus: NO. I ONLY WANT POSITIVITY OR I WILL BE DEPRESSED

icuisnicu: Can I please adopt Peter now please I would be the best dad.

blujay: lol mood

smolgren: So

smolgren: Thor and his ragnarok buddies are fortnite gamers now

guyfieri: oh my god i forgot about that

guyfieri: jay meet up with me @myhouse we need to play fortnite

blujay: yayyyyyyy

blujay: dibs on the hawkeye bow

guyfieri: skjsjsksjskfine

blujay: ;p

deletusrockeetus: Hang on imma talk to seliel

deletusrockeetus: Jay you want in

blujay: sure y not

smolgren: Have fun you all

nikonikonyah: i wish i could have fun.

icuisnicu: Hah that's a mood.

-

mcdonalds bros  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)

Friday, 10:09pm

deletusrockeetus: Hey seliel did u already leave

deletusrockeetus: I checked and i didnt see ya anywhere

shesaphantom: yeh. i didnt wanna stay around cuz I might have had a bad mental breakdown

deletusrockeetus: Oh you should have seen jay and lloyd

deletusrockeetus: They were bawling while hugging eachother

deletusrockeetus: And during the credits they decided to lie down in the middle of the isle and they almost caused like 10 people to fall

shesaphantom: pics or it didn't happen.

deletusrockeetus: (lookattheseidiots.png)

shesaphantom: oh wow

deletusrockeetus: At some point jay decided to screech, "EXCUSE ME BUT WHAT THE QUIZNAK."

deletusrockeetus: Then someone proceeded to throw a popcorn bucket at him

deletusrockeetus: It was great

blujay: nO iT WAsnT yOu aSSholE

deletusrockeetus: I mean...

blujay: guys

blujay: just putting this out here

blujay: but dont say who died in endgame

blujay: this authors life depends on it

shesaphantom: what.

blujay: lol gtg chicken

shesaphantom: god this man is special.

deletusrockeetus: He's actually abt to play fortnite rn

shesaphantom: my point stands.

shesaphantom: so you know how me and the other girls were sitting together.

deletusrockeetus: Yeh

shesaphantom: so that red headed girl skylor is driving us home.

shesaphantom: and while you and mr special were arguing she had so many tears in her eyes to the point where she almost made the car crash

deletusrockeetus: Oh god

shesaphantom: ikr.

deletusrockeetus: So at this moment Lloyd has decided to put his head on my shoulder and look at what I'm texting

shesaphantom: how cute

deletusrockeetus: itskshdsjnsks

deletusrockeetus: I FUCKING LOVE SEBASTIAN STAN

shesaphantom: LLOYD GIVE COLE HIS PHONE BACK

deletusrockeetus: NO

deletusrockeetus: THIS IS MY PHONE NOW

deletusrockeetus: YENSSOSNSKSNSL

deletusrockeetus: Excuse the technical difficulties we just had

deletusrockeetus: Lloyd is now all the way across the parking lot and he's doing the default dance

shesaphantom: that right there makes me really question our generation

deletusrockeetus: So I just literally heard Jay shout

deletusrockeetus: "I WANT SEBASTIAN STAN TO FUCK ME."

deletusrockeetus: There was a kid beside him

shesaphantom: oh no.

deletusrockeetus: Okay Jays getting beat by a mom now in a theatre parking lot

shesaphantom: man i should be there.

shesaphantom: but im at my house now.

shesaphantom: fuck.

deletusrockeetus: dont worry i have a video of it

shesaphantom: yay

shesaphantom: okay my dads telling me to do some shit rn. i gotta go.

shesaphantom: bwy.

deletusrockeetus: Bye

-

christian minecraft server  
members:  
Cole Hence (yeetusrockeetus)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Friday, 11:06pm

smolgren: So my uncle just walked in my room and noticed me laying face down on my bed

smolgren: He asked me, "Lloyd what are you doing?"

smolgren: So me, being the logical person I am, said, "Trying to suffocate myself so my pain can go away."

smolgren: He now thinks I need therapy

smolgren: Today's been fun

guyfieri: L L O Y D

smolgren: Ummmmm....

smolgren: How's fortnite going

guyfieri: good....i guess. jays had more wins than me so thats an automatic L

blujay: bitch i destroyed you

guyfieri: hah thats funny

icuisnicu: Guysss go to bedddd.

smolgren: No thanks mom

guyfieri: yeah mom id prefer not to

blujay: this ^

icuisnicu: Sksksjsksjsk.

icuisnicu: Also fortnite is really dumb.

blujay: YOU TAKE THAT BACK.

guyfieri: lol he not responding now

blujay: i can see that

guyfieri: ajshsosn

deletusrockeetus: gUySShakshwjsnJSwhATthEfuKC

-

#lesbeansquad2019  
members:  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)

Friday, 11:14pm

scarletwitch: Okay now that everyone has been dropped off I can rest and hopefully die in my sleep

pixalated: skylor N O.

scarletwitch: Skylor yes

nikonikonyah: skylor no.

scarletwitch: ....

scarletwitch: finejksjsksjsm

pixalated: My dad just walked up to my room to check in me and he saw me wrapped up in blankets while crying so he just walked back outside without saying a word.

nikonikonyah: good choice.

freshavocado: im a tired and gay mess right now

scarletwitch: mood

freshavocado: so now if you must excuse me i must rest and dream of carol danvers and natasha romanoff

nikonikonyah: good luck with that.

pixalated: GuYS.

pixalated: i'M a saUsAGe pIxAL.

scarletwitch: What the fuck

scarletwitch: How high are you

pixalated: High enough to fall off my bed.

nikonikonyah: PIX A L

pixalated: I'm gonna sleep on the floor wrapped in my blanket now bye.

nikonikonyah: P I X A L

scarletwitch: Its too late for her now

nikonikonyah: well shit then.

-  
Saturday, 12:04am 

shesaphantom: what the fuck happened  
-

clint barton appreciation cult™  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)

Saturday, 2:04am

smolgren: Clint was such a mood in endgame

deletusrockeetus: lloyd go to bed

smolgren: No

deletusrockeetus: fair enough  
-

luigi and luigi  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (bestmanhoe)

Saturday, 2:12am

smolgren: Morrooooooooo

saltyhoe: what

smolgren: I'm booooreddddd

saltyhoe: but y tho

smolgren: Idk

smolgren: Can we talk abt endgame

saltyhoe: NO. I HAVE NOT SEEN IT YET. NO SPOILERS PLS

smolgren: Well sowwy then

saltyhoe: dont say 'sowwy' again

smolgren: Well whats wrong with you mr ghosty ghost hoe

saltyhoe: 1) dont call me that ever again

saltyhoe: 2) its the fact that you decided to talk to me at 2 in the fucking morning

smolgren: Oh

smolgren: Sorry

smolgren: Wait why are you so pissed you were up when I texted you

saltyhoe: i was asleep

saltyhoe: you woke me up

smolgren: I'm sORrY

saltyhoe: now leave me alone and let me rest

smolgren: Okie

smolgren: See ya then

saltyhoe: bye  
-

#lesbeansquad2019  
members:  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)

Saturday, 6:26am

nikonikonyah: guys

nikonikonyah: you will not fucking believe what I just saw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did nya see? ILL NEVER TELL. Find out next week in another exciting adventure of "get money yeah yeah"
> 
> also i was walking out of Walmart yesterday and I turned around and then proceeded to run into one of the poles in the front of the store. my chest and jaw was sore for a moment
> 
> im really clumsy


	3. all of the homosexualness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nikonikonyah: i have heard screaming.
> 
> nikonikonyah: the gayness is settling in i see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay just to clarify some things:
> 
> Zane, Kai, Jay, Cole, Skylor are all 17
> 
> Nya, Seliel, and Morro are 16
> 
> Lloyd, Pixal, and Harumi are 15
> 
> okay?
> 
> g o o d.

#lesbeansquad2019  
members:  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)

Saturday, 6:27am

freshavocado: oh my god what

scarletwitch: Gimme the tea

nikonikonyah: (guesstheyregaynow.png)

freshavocado: iS thAT KaI anD jAY

freshavocado: C U D D L I N G

scarletwitch: Apparantly so

scarletwitch: I always fucking knew it tbh

nikonikonyah: oh me too.

nikonikonyah: im just rly rly happy that it finally happened.

pixalated: Im so fucking happy I am trying my damn best to not scream since my dad is asleep oh my sjsjsnsjskanaosn.

freshavocado: are you okay

pixalated: Rumi.

pixalated: I haven't been okay since 2013 what the hell do you expect.

freshavocado: o

nikonikonyah: guys i just posted kai and jay cuddling on my snapchat.

scarletwitch: NYABSHSBSB

scarletwitch: I LOBE YOU WITH ALL OF THE HOMOSEXUALNESS

nikonikonyah: all of the homosexualness indeed.  
-

Saturday 7:34

nikonikonyah: i have heard screaming.

nikonikonyah: the gayness is settling in i see.

scarletwitch: Tell me what happens when it's over

nikonikonyah: k.

-

Saturday, 8:03am

shesaphantom: okay

shesaphantom: so whats this about jay and kai being gay for eachother

freshavocado: okay so last night jay and kai were playing fortnite and I guess that they fell asleep right by eachother and they cuddled during the process

pixalated: AND THEU ARE THE CUTEST FUKCINH THINH I HABE SEEN.

shesaphantom: oh wow

shesaphantom: imma tease them after I fully wake up

freshavocado: do it

pixalated: DEW IT.

shesaphantom: sure thing

-

god is a woman and her name is nya smith  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Saturday, 8:24am

deletusrockeetus: KAI

deletusrockeetus: JAY

deletusrockeetus: YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO

icuisnicu: And very  g a y  explaining at the least.

deletusrockeetus: We fully support you guys but why and how did it happen

guyfieri: there is nothing to explain

guyfieri: cuz nothing happened

blujay: hA. noThInG hAPpEnEd mY AsS

blujay: I FUCKINH WOKE UP SCREAMING WHEN I SAW THAT MY HEAD WAS ON KAIS CHEST AND HIS ARMS WERE AROUND MY WAIST

deletusrockeetus: Desciptive much

guyfieri: dude we were just tired af last night and we just cuddled like two bros

blujay: KAI

blujay: CUDDLING IS NOT A BRO THING

blujay: CUDDLING = ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP

blujay: AHSJSKSJSKSJSK

guyfieri: do we need to talk separately or

blujay: SURE

blujay: WHY NOT

icuisnicu: Wait are you two in the same house.

guyfieri: not anymore

blujay: i ran out screaming when i woke up

blujay: after being lost for a good hour, i finally found my way home

icuisnicu: Oh okay then.  
-

one gay, two gay, red gay, blue gay  
members:  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)

Saturday 8:32am

guyfieri: okay

guyfieri: what the fuck happened last night

blujay: hhhhhhhhh- i dont know,,,,we played fortnite and then, um, i guess we fell asleep,,,,,together

guyfieri: do you mind if i call you

blujay: go ahead

-

Call Transcript  
Kai Smith -> Jay Walker  
Duration - 4:03

"So why did you want to call me?"

"Ummm...I guess I have something to tell you."

"Oh. Okay....is...is something wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong with this, I guess...let me just (closes door) okay....it's about last night."

"Okay?"

"Well...fuck..I can't believe I'm actually saying this to you (nervously laughs)"

"Well...it can't be that bad."

"It isn't. I'm just really...scared."

"Why? You're never scared!"

"Oh...you don't even know. I'm scared all the fucking time!"

"Well that's a shocker."

"Ummm...okay...guess ill get to the damn point now. (sighs) Okay...so there's a huge reason as to why I was so calm when I woke up next to you."

"Was it because you wanted to keep your cool and keep your reputation as 'The Hot Guy' of our group?"

"(laughs) That's not even close. Well...umm...I guess I kinda...liked...waking up next to you??"

"...."

"Ummm...ever since 9th grade, when I found out I was bi, I kinda just....got this crush on you. It was right after me and Skylor broke up. You were kinda the reason why I found out I am bi. (nervous laugh) God I'm so stupid. I knew you didn't like me back. Why the hell did I even decide to call you? This is the stupidest thing I ha-"

"Kai!"

"..."

"I...I might have a crush on you too."

"....what? Since when?"

"Well.....well ever since like....what...2 years ago I think? I looked at you and just...this...this feeling came over me. Like...I realized that you were amazing. I don't even know how I managed to keep my cool around you since then."

"Me too. Wait why did you scream when you saw us in the same bed then?"

"I was....just in so much shock that I couldn't process it correctly and...and I freaked out."

"(laughs) I can definitely see that now."

"(laughs)"

*a bit of silence for a good 30 seconds*

"So um...we both like eachother then....wow."

"I never knew this would happen."

"Me either. I was just gonna keep my feelings inside me until they just went away."

"Me too."

"So...are..are you open for tonight at like...umm..7 maybe?"

"Are you...asking me on a date?"

"I...I guess I am."

"Well...my answer is yes."

"Great! Well I'll see you tonight then!"

"See you."

-Call Ended-

-  
#lesbeansquad2019  
members:  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)

Saturday, 8:40

nikonikonyah: guys.

nikonikonyah: its happened.

scarletwitch: Oh my god

freshavocado: took long enough

pixalated: YAY.

shesaphantom: so how do you know.

nikonikonyah: i might have "accidentally" listened in on jay and kais phone call.

shesaphantom: yes....

shesaphantom: a c c i d e n t a l l y

pixalated: I would have done the same.

freshavocado: me tooo

scarletwitch: Here here

nikonikonyah: im gonna spam the christian minecraft server now

shesaphantom: good luck.

nikonikonyah: i dont need luck i need farmersonly.com

freshavocado: city folks just dont get it

scarletwitch: Lmao

pixalated: Oml.  
-

christian minecraft server  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Saturday, 8:52am

nikonikonyah has muted guyfieri and blujay from the chat

nikonikonyah: guys theyre finally together

deletusrockeetus: Finally

icuisnicu: I fucking knew it.

smolgren: YaY

deletusrockeetus: Wait how do you know

nikonikonyah: i listened to their phone conversation.

nikonikonyah: through kais door.

nikonikonyah: oh they also have a date at 7 tonight.

smolgren: aa A A AHH H

deletusrockeetus: Im rly tempted to barge in on it

icuisnicu: Cole let the damn lovebirds be.

deletusrockeetus: Nah

smolgren: Lol i have a plan

nikonikonyah: what's this plan

smolgren: Shhhhhhh

smolgren: You'll see

deletusrockeetus: Im scared

icuisnicu: I'm terrified.

nikonikonyah: im excited.

smolgren: hahahaaaaahaaahhhhh

nikonikonyah: oh yay this should be fun.

smolgren: v e r y

nikonikonyah has unmuted guyfieri and blujay from the chat

smolgren: Guys I will see you later I have a...plan...in my hands

guyfieri: should i be concerned

deletusrockeetus: yes

icuisnicu: yes

smolgren: no

guyfieri: well that helps

-

luigi and luigi  
members  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (saltyhoe)

Saturday, 8:53am

smolgren: Hey do you have free time and $50 at this moment

saltyhoe: yes

saltyhoe: what for

smolgren: Well...lets just say i have a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to an awards ceremony at my school yesterday cuz I was nominated for best in the band and i won and I was the youngest nominee sjskshsks
> 
> Also I have never written anything like Kai and jays conversation so if it sounds like garbage that's why


	4. unleash your inner jacob siwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deletusrockeetus: lLOYD JUST OPENED ANF JUMPED THROUGH THE WINDOW IM DYING
> 
> saltyhoe: WHY
> 
> deletusrockeetus: I DONT KNOW
> 
> deletusrockeetus: KAI IS SO CONFUSED HES JUST STANDING HERE LOOKING AT THE WINDOW WONDERING WHO THE HELL JUMPED OUT OF IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so lloyds plan took me a little to figure out so if it sounds like crap i apologize

Untitled chatroom  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)

Saturday, 11:51am

smolgren has added deletusrockeetus, icuisnicu,  nikonikonyah, and saltyhoe to the chat

smolgren: Nya quick add your lesbian friends

nikonikonyah: k.

nikonikonyah has added scarletwitch, pixalated, shesaphantom, and freshavocado to the chat

nikonikonyah: there.

smolgren: Okay so guys you wanna know my plan

deletusrockeetus: Im scared

icuisnicu: Me too.

freshavocado: im excited

shesaphantom: im not.

smolgren: Okayokayokay...first things first all of you guys have roles to play in this

scarletwitch: Oh lord

smolgren: Morro has the money 

saltyhoe: who said i had money

smolgren: smolgren: Hey do you have free time and $50 at this moment

smolgren: saltyhoe: yes

saltyhoe: god I hate you so much rn

smolgren: ;p

smolgren: Anyways

smolgren: Morro I need you to buy a video camera

saltyhoe: how will i know what to buy

smolgren: I'll refer you to my associate then

smolgren: @pixalated

pixalated: You called?

smolgren: Pixal go and help morro get a camera

pixalated: Yes siR.

smolgren: Nya I know you have some tools to use and make small microphones

nikonikonyah: bold of you to assume i have anything.

nikonikonyah: but yes I have tools to make that.

smolgren: Okay good. How long will it take you to make two of them

nikonikonyah: ummmm..id say about 4 hours in total.

smolgren: Perfect

smolgren: Cole, you're going to drive us. After Nya is done with the microphones you first have to drive me to jays house so I can plant a microphone on him

deletusrockeetus: Weird flex but ok

smolgren: Skylor and Seliel, I need you to go and help Nya in any way possible throughout today

scarletwitch: Sure

shesaphantom: y not.

smolgren: Morro ill need you to buy one other thing

saltyhoe: fuck...what is it

smolgren: A waiter outfit

saltyhoe: w h a t  t h e  f u c k

smolgren: Zane, go with Morro and Pixal so you can help pick out an outfit that won't make me look like a complete retard.

icuisnicu: Sure.

smolgren: Now Harumi, you have to be with me for almost the entire day until 7pm

freshavocado: well that sounds fun

smolgren: Now that everyone has their roles, i will tell each of you what to do and when to do it starting....

smolgren: Now

smol: Okay. Morro, Pixal, and Zane...go and do your thing

pixalated: Okay.

icuisnicu: Okie.

saltyhoe: k

smolgren: Nya do yo thang

nikonikonyah: yeet.

smolgren: Cole go and pick up rumi and Skylor go and help nya speed up her process

deletusrockeetus: Okay lemme get ready I was nOT prepared for this

scarletwitch: Okay then

smolgren: Everyone else, wait for my signal

smolgren: Lets get this motherfukin bread  
-

Saturday, 12:15pm

scarletwitch: Okay im @ your house now nya

nikonikonyah: okay now pls hlp.

scarletwitch: On it  
-

Saturday, 12:42pm

deletusrockeetus: Lloyd we're outside waiting on u

smolgren: Be there in a sec

deletusrockeetus: K  
-

Saturday, 2:23pm

pixalated: Lloyd what exactly is your plan.

smolgren: I don't have tIMe im b uSy

pixalated: What're you even doing.

smolgren fukcbsosns youll seee

smolgren: Wait are u done shopping yet

pixalated: Yes.

smolgren: Then get cho ass over here then

pixalated: Well.....

smolgren: Oh shit

pixalated: We made a little stop at...ummm...baskin robins?

smolgren: .....

smolgren: Did you get some for me

pixalated: Yes.

smolgren: Youre safe for now then

pixalated: Yay.

pixalated: Wait for now?

smolgren: shh hHh  
-

Saturday, 3:52pm

nikonikonyah: okay lloyd im done.

smolgren: Okay I'm telling Cole now

nikonikonyah: kay.

smolgren: Okay just a heads up...I may look a little bit different than usual

nikonikonyah: what.

smolgren: Youll see

scarletwitch: Im scared

nikonikonyah: dont worry he always does this.

scarletwitch: Ooookayyyyyy  
-

Saturday, 4:08pm

deletusrockeetus: Guys lloyd looks if jacob sartorius and jojo siwa had a baby

saltyhoe: well shit I'm scared now

nikonikonyah: fUKC LLOYD JU ST WALK EDI N HERE.

scarletwitch: He looks like a person that unironically uses tik tok

saltyhoe: now im even more scared

nikonikonyah: THAT IS A CORRECT REACTION.

saltyhoe: pics or it isnt real

deletusrockeetus: (jacobsiwa.png)

saltyhoe: aA AH H 

pixalated: I have now seen Satan himself and fuck he is not lookin so good.

pixalated: "Okay who the fuck is that that is not Lloyd." -Zane

saltyhoe: nya wheres seliel and rumi

nikonikonyah: seliels phone died and rumi is in the bathroom still laughing at Lloyds appearance

saltyhoe: interesting

pixalated: We're just abt there just a few more minutes.

saltyhoe: we would already be there if we wouldnt have stopped for ice cream

pixalated: Morro it was fkin worth it

saltyhoe: pixal i am sitting behind you i can strangle you

pixalated: You wouldn't.

saltyhoe: ahahahhhhh

pixalated: Oh nsjabSJWISB

deletusrockeetus: Well pixal is dead now

nikonikonyah: fUKC K AI JUSY WALKED IN HER E

deletusrockeetus: lLOYD JUST OPENED ANF JUMPED THROUGH THE WINDOW IM DYING

saltyhoe: WHY

deletusrockeetus: I DONT KNOW

deletusrockeetus: KAI IS SO CONFUSED HES JUST STANDING HERE LOOKING AT THE WINDOW WONDERING WHO THE HELL JUMPED OUT OF IT 

scarletwitch: "Why are you here you   
thot?" -Kai to me

freshavocado: im alive now

freshavocado: lloyd just walked in and kai is screaming out of utter terror

nikonikonyah: i have it all on video.

pixalated: Send it.

saltyhoe: i thought i kILLED YOU

pixalated: Haha, y o u  w e r e            w r o n g.

nikonikonyah: (blackmail67.png)

freshavocado: how much blackmail do you have

nikonikonyah: enough to end kais whole career

freshavocado: "Why do you look like a 2016 musical.ly star?" -Kai

freshavocado: "Because my spirit animal is jacob sartorius." -Lloyd

freshavocado: don't forget that lloyd is playing "sweatshirt" rn

saltyhoe: can we just not go there now

deletusrockeetus: You will ruin the plan you have to go in

saltyhoe: well fuck

pixalated: We're outside now.

smolgren: holy shit how high is that music we can hear it through the car

nikonikonyah: so loud that Kai left the room.

pixalated: Guys look at Zane.

pixalated: (tiredolddad.png)

deletusrockeetus: He looks so disappointed in lloyd

smolgren: I feel like i did a good thing

smolgren: Also I'm back with my jacob siwa look and lets continue this plan

deletusrockeetus: Lets get this breAD

saltyhoe: no lets let out our inner jojo siwa

smolgren: Yes  
-

one gay, two gay, red gay, blue gay  
members:  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)

Saturday, 5:03pm

guyfieri: jay

guyfieri: the guys are planning something

guyfieri: and I think its about our date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone has to worry about final projects on the last week of school...  
> but not us.......
> 
>  
> 
> not us  
> -  
> also i had trouble sleeping last night because the new far from home trailer made me so shook so as a repercussion I'm exhausted rn so imma go pass out


	5. hi my name is steve rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smolgren: Okay we are here at jays wish us luck
> 
> icuisnicu: Good luck.
> 
> shesaphantom: dont get caught
> 
> saltyhoe: ill dial 911 for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's not dead anymore?
> 
> M E.
> 
> I'll tell tales of a lot of things after the chapter is over.
> 
> Also I'm sorry if this is too short I've been really tired lately. =_="

observing purple gay magic  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (saltyhoe)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Saturday, 5:06pm

smolgren: Okay lets go to jays house now

deletusrockeetus: Okay then

smolgren: Rumi just stay here because I don't want to be too suspicious

freshavocado: okay ill just be a sad lesbian with nya, skylor, pixal, and seliel and watch the first avenger with them as well

smolgren: Okay good luck with that

smolgren: Nya implant the first microphone to kai

nikonikonyah: already did.

smolgren: Wait wh aT

nikonikonyah: i put it on his clothes while you were playing sweatshirt

nikonikonyah: thanks for the distaction.

smolgren: Youre,,, welcome??

icuisnicu: Lloyd you should know this is normal for her.

smolgren: True

icuisnicu: Lloyd?

smolgren: Yes

icuisnicu: Why did you need a waiter outfit and a camera....

icuisnicu: When them two aren't even going to a restaurant...

saltyhoe: wait what

pixalated: Yeah....what?

icuisnicu: Nya told me that they're just heading out and doing random things.

saltyhoe: wha T

nikonikonyah: its true.

pixalated: L l o y d.

smolgren: Yeeeessss

pixalated: Why did you need those things?

smolgren: I didnt say i would need them that very moment

freshavocado: true

freshavocado: you guys should have paid a little more attention to detail

icuisnicu: I see that now.

saltyhoe: those fucking items better be useful one day because i spent my own money on that shit

smolgren: >;p

shesaphantom: I have riSEN

smolgren: Yayyyyyyy

nikonikonyah: yayyyyyyyy

freshavocado: boooooo

shesaphantom: no one asked for your opinion

freshavocado: i dont care

shesaphantom: fair enough

freshavocado: steve rogers health is a full mood

smolgren: I wish i was steve rogers so i can have my own bucky

shesaphantom: i want my own peggy and bucky

freshavocado: same

scarletwitch: Same

pixalated: Same.

nikonikonyah: i just need a peggy sksjsksjsksj.

smolgren: "Bucky barnes more like the love of my life." -cole just now

shesaphantom: cole is a mood just saying

saltyhoe: im gonna find sebastian stan and kidnap him

smolgren: Can I join

saltyhoe: sure y not

smolgren: Yaaaayyyyy

pixalated: Guys....

pixalated: Why??

saltyhoe: cuz we can

smolgren: Okay we are here at jays wish us luck

icuisnicu: Good luck.

shesaphantom: dont get caught

saltyhoe: ill dial 911 for you  
-

one gay two gay red gay blue gay  
members:  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Jay Walker (blujay)

Saturday, 5:29pm

blujay: so all that happened

blujay: and now you believe theyre gonna do something

guyfieri: yep

blujay: i believe you

guyfieri: okay heres the main rule then: let the guys do what they want. whatever they do just go along with it so they can be happy

blujay: okay

blujay: shit someones outside

blujay: oh its cole

guyfieri: okay good luck with that then

guyfieri: just remember to act normal

blujay: okie

blujay: see ya at 7 then

guyfieri: bwy  
-

observing purple gay magic  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (saltyhoe)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Saturday, 5:31pm

smolgren: So you know how I was supposed to place the microphone thing on jay

freshavocado: yessssss??

icuisnicu: What happened.

smolgren: I realized that I changed my appearance so I'm forcing cole to do it rn

nikonikonyah: ay at least theyre best friends.

smolgren: Tru

shesaphantom: hi my name is steve rogers and i have shiny abs

freshavocado: hi my name is steve rogers and i gotta go fast

saltyhoe: hi my name is steve rogers and i am bi for peggy carter and bucky barnes

smolgren: hi my name is trey i have a basketball game tomorrow

icuisnicu: That escalated quickly.

smolgren: Guys cole is coming back now

shesaphantom: how did it go then

saltyhoe: did it all crumble apart like my mental stability

smolgren: No. He said it went rly good

pixalated: Good to hear that.

icuisnicu: Good to hear that Cole was able to do that because he is not as sneaky as you are.

smolgren: Same

smolgren: Expect us to be back in abt 8 minutes

shesaphantom: k

freshavocado: we're watching the first avenger so if you wanna join we're all open to anyone else

smolgren: "Fuck yeah im in" -Cole

smolgren: I can join for about an hour

smolgren: I gotta leave a little bit later than when Kai leaves

nikonikonyah: fair enough

-

i hate u more  
members:  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)

Saturday, 6:03pm

guyfieri: hey sis

nikonikonyah: what do u want im watching the first avenger.

guyfieri: i know

guyfieri: i hear it in my own room

guyfieri: but anyways

guyfieri: i kno you and the others are planning something

nikonikonyah: what makes you say that.

guyfieri: well......

guyfieri: 1) everyone is at our house

guyfieri: 2) people are acting suspicious

guyfieri: 3) lloyd in general

nikonikonyah: ummmmm....

guyfieri: nya

nikonikonyah: hhhhhhhhhh-

guyfieri: nYA

nikonikonyah: hnNNNNN-

guyfieri: nya tell me or so help me ill-

nikonikonyah: okay fine we're planning something but im not telling u what it is.

guyfieri: thats fair

guyfieri: i just needed some confirmation

nikonikonyah: wait are you gonna tell jay.

guyfieri: i already have

guyfieri: i just told him to act normal no matter what happens

nikonikonyah: okay.

nikonikonyah: well go and get ready u gotta hot date in less than an hour.

guyfieri: i will

guyfieri: wait how did you know abt the date

nikonikonyah: gtg chicken

guyfieri: fuck you

nikonikonyah: ;p  
-

observing purple gay magic  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (saltyhoe)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

 

Saturday, 6:45pm

smolgren: Okay guys i see kai and he is at jays house now

shesaphantom: you know what this means....

deletusrockeetus: OPERATION: SPY ON KAI AND JAY DURING THEIR DATE IS A GO

nikonikonyah: tonight's gonna be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's everything i wanna talk abt..(its only 2 things so...)
> 
> 1) I missed out on a trip to a water park with my band so I could eat ribs today.
> 
> 2) So I have a cat that lives outside and she gave birth on Wednesday and im so happy even tho I haven't seen the kittens yet
> 
> I'll try to update sooner than last time


	6. must protecc the green bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smolgren: Okay its time for me to follow them. See you guys after I'm done stalking them
> 
> icuisnicu: Good luck.
> 
> pixalated: I have 911 on speed dial.
> 
> saltyhoe: i do too
> 
> nikonikonyah: me too.
> 
> deletusrockeetus: You guys have to baby Lloyd its incredible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cat's kittens died and im so fuckih sad so i changed my profile pic to her so it can possibly make me happy and it is apparantly working

observing purple gay magic  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (saltyhoe)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Saturday, 7:00pm

smolgren: IT IS NOW SEVEN O' CLOCK BITCHES

smolgren: THE TWO HOMOSEXUALS ARE LEAVING THE HOUSE

smolgren: I REPEAT: L E A V I N G  
T H E  H O U S E

nikonikonyah: are they taking a ride there or...

smolgren: They're taking a ride there. Kai is driving

deletusrockeetus: Okay....

deletusrockeetus: 1) That is adorable

deletusrockeetus: 2) How the fuck are you gonna follow them

smolgren: Shhhhhhh

smolgren: I have a way

saltyhoe: oh no

freshavocado: oh no indeed

scarletwitch: 

shesaphantom: okay,,, a n y w a y

shesaphantom: lets have a debate

pixalated: You have my attention.

icuisnicu: You have my attention as well.

shesaphantom: okay....musical.ly or tik tok

nikonikonyah: oh no.

nikonikonyah: what have you done.

scarletwitch: Oh god look at Cole

saltyhoe: oh geez

saltyhoe: im just gonna say tik tok before cole kills us all

shesaphantom: i say tik tok as well

icuisnicu: Musical.ly

pixalated: Same.

deletusrockeetus: OKAY SO THEY ARE BOTH GREAT THINGS BUT TIK TOK IS MUCH BETTER BECAUSE IT HAS BETTER MEME POTENTIAL LIKE HAVE YOU SEEN THE MEMES LIKE HIT OR MISS AND TRACER THEY ARE AMAZING ALSO HAVE YOU SEEN THE ONES THAT ARE LIKE VINES THEY ARE AMAZING

shesaphantom: so...

shesaphantom: you picked tik tok

deletusrockeetus: HELL FUCKIN' YEAAAHHHH-

scarletwitch: Well I pick musical.ly cuz its a classic

deletusrockeetus: T_T

nikonikonyah: i pick tik tok cuz memes.

freshavocado: i say tik tok as well

deletusrockeetus: Correct

smolgren: Okay guys I'm following Kai and jay now

saltyhoe: how tho

smolgren: ShHhhhHh-

nikonikonyah: lloYd.

smolgren: ;)

freshavocado: L L O Y D

smolgren: Hhhhhh- okay fine

smolgren: (ayyyyywasuup.png)

smolgren: Does this answer your question

deletusrockeetus: llOYD WHAT THE FUCK

saltyhoe: YOU ARE HANGING FROM THE BACK OF A VEHICLE

pixalated: STOP IT.

smolgren: Well they're already driving so...

icuisnicu: Lloyd we can never leave you alone I swear to god.

nikonikonyah: thats why I baby him so much.

shesaphantom: if you can tell us rn Lloyd what do you prefer...musical.ly or tik tok

smolgren: Def tik tok

deletusrockeetus: TIK TOK WINS BITCH

deletusrockeetus: (boom.jpg) 

shesaphantom: damn you are passionate abt this

smolgren: Yes he sjjsshsbsisbsj

nikonikonyah: oh no.

saltyhoe: lloyd is now fucking dead now

smolgren: IM NOT DEAD BUT I ALMOST DIED

scarletwitch: What happened

smolgren: I ALMOST FELL OFF

deletusrockeetus: Lloyd one of us could have driven you there

smolgren: WELL THEY MIGHT HAVE SEEN YOU AND THEY CANNOT SEE ME RN SO.....YEAH

icuisnicu: Like I said, we can't leave you anywhere by yourself without you or someone else almost dying

pixalated: Lloyd, as one of your good friends, stop doing insane shit before it gets you killed.

smolgren: No

saltyhoe: well that was useless to try

saltyhoe: ive tried it before and it only led to him jumping off a two story building without anything to cushion his fall

shesaphantom: Jesus christ

shesaphantom: how are you even alive now??

smolgren: Idk motherfuckin miracles i guess

freshavocado: Im putting that on your tombstone

icuisnicu: I'll plan the funeral.

pixalated: Me too

freshavocado: Everyone else can either be a pallbearer or just be there

deletusrockeetus: Deal

nikonikonyah: deal.

shesaphantom: deal

scarletwitch: Deal

saltyhoe: deal

smolgren: Oh thank fucking god they stopped and are at their destination 

freshavocado: glad to see you are alive

smolgren: Okay its time for me to follow them. See you guys after I'm done stalking them

icuisnicu: Good luck.

pixalated: I have 911 on speed dial.

saltyhoe: i do too

nikonikonyah: me too.

deletusrockeetus: You guys have to baby Lloyd its incredible

scarletwitch: I used to baby Kai when we were dating

freshavocado: why is that

scarletwitch: Well one time he just about ate a tide pod so after that I just decided to keep a constant eye on him

freshavocado: ah  
-

lloyds real family  
members:  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Morro Winden (saltyhoe)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)

Saturday, 7:26pm

nikonikonyah: k I know that everyone is in the same room watching the winter soldier and kai is being a homosexual rn but hear me out

nikonikonyah: lloyd needs to have an ultimate protection squad

freshavocado: yessssss

saltyhoe: i agree because im getting tired of him doing all this crazy shit and him almost dying 50% of the time

pixalated: i third this because he adds so much stress and anxiety to my daily life

nikonikonyah: okay lets plan this later bucky is abt on screen

saltyhoe: bucky can fuck me

pixalated: What?

saltyhoe: what  
-

observing purple gay magic  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (saltyhoe)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Saturday, 10:34pm

smolgren: Okay,,,

smolgren: 1) That microphone that nya made was so useful and I heard some really adorkable things tonight, like sebastian stan adorkable

smolgren: 2) I'm in town all by myself now

freshavocado: well shit

deletusrockeetus: I'll come and pick you up

deletusrockeetus: Be there in a second

smolgren: K

saltyhoe: where r they now

smolgren: Idk ig back to jays house

nikonikonyah: if kai doesnt come home tonight i will be so proud of him.

icuisnicu: Nya it was just their first date.

nikonikonyah: zane, i think i know my own brother more than you do.

scarletwitch: So are we just gonna stay the night here or,,

nikonikonyah: yep.

scarletwitch: Okay then  
-

observing purple gay magic  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (saltyhoe)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Sunday, 2:28am

nikonikonyah: kai still isnt back.

nikonikonyah: im so proud.

smolgren: You should be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay my friend nothing_of_something  
> decided to help me make ideas for this story and she helped me with the idea of the tik tok vs. musical.ly debate so thank her for that


	7. fuckin,, uh,,, dysphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> icuisnicu: If any of you would care to know, Kai just pulled up outside.
> 
> nikonikonyah: okay then.
> 
> nikonikonyah: time to bombard the gay with several personal questions.
> 
> deletusrockeetus: Oooh I wanna join
> 
> icuisnicu: I am so dissapointed in my adopted children.
> 
> smolgren: God I wish I was there
> 
> icuisnicu: Especially you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay i haven't had any motivation to complete this

i hate u more  
members:  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)

Sunday, 7:34am

nikonikonyah: sooooo...

nikonikonyah: how was your date? ;)

nikonikonyah: well...by the fact that you didnt come home last night..

nikonikonyah: i think it went pretty good.

nikonikonyah: i should leave you alone now.

nikonikonyah: be with yo new boy toy.

nikonikonyah: love you 3000. <3  
-

christian minecraft server  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Sunday, 8:14am

smolgren: Hey have you guys seen Kai yet

nikonikonyah: no. why are you asking? 

nikonikonyah: aren't you still here?

smolgren: No my uncle picked me morro and rumi up

deletusrockeetus: I knew it was quieter than usual

nikonikonyah: well i woke up with skylors head in my lap if any of you would like to know

deletusrockeetus: Awwwww

smolgren: I fucking ship it

nikonikonyah: well nothing is gonna happen so give up your hopes while you can.

smolgren: It's too late

smolgren: I'm already too emotionally attached to this ship

nikonikonyah: ...

nikonikonyah: well anyways...

nikonikonyah: has everyone left except for you and zane.

deletusrockeetus: Yep

deletusrockeetus: I told my dad that once my friend came back I'll come home

nikonikonyah: okay.

icuisnicu: If any of you would care to know, Kai just pulled up outside.

nikonikonyah: okay then.

nikonikonyah: time to bombard the gay with several personal questions.

deletusrockeetus: Oooh I wanna join

icuisnicu: I am so dissapointed in my adopted children.

smolgren: God I wish I was there

icuisnicu: Especially you.

smolgren: You guys have fun with abusing Kai

smolgren: I'll be at home brooding in my room over Tony Stark

nikonikonyah: lol mood.  
-

Sunday, 8:35am

guyfieri: okay for starters fuck you guys

smolgren: What abt me :(

guyfieri: okay you're fine

smolgren: :)

blujay: me too?

guyfieri: yes you too

blujay: :)

guyfieri: but to everyone else here

guyfieri: *middle finger emoji*

deletusrockeetus: Why did you say middle finger emoji

deletusrockeetus: There's one for that you know

guyfieri: i know

guyfieri: im just so dissapointed in you guys that you dont deserve an emoji

nikonikonyah: harsh.

guyfieri: only the worst for you, sis.

nikonikonyah: glad to see you care abt me.

icuisnicu: Okay in my defence I had no choice but to be a part of it.

deletusrockeetus: Okay I'm leaving now

deletusrockeetus: You are all going to hell! Goodbye!

smolgren: Based off how many sins I've committed I'm definitely going to hell

blujay: same

guyfieri: same

nikonikonyah: same.

icuisnicu: Same.

blujay: .....

blujay: zANe N O

icuisnicu: Zane yes.

blujay: eh fair enough  
-

trans-station  
members:  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)

Sunday, 9:03am

smolgren: Ugh

smolgren: Dysphoria is a bitch

blujay: tell me abt it

smolgren: So I said I was gonna come home and brood abt Tony Stark but instead I'm brooding abt dysphoria and school

blujay: preach

blujay: so who other than me have you told

smolgren: Ummm,, kai, nya, and morro

blujay: well everyone within a twenty mile radius of my home knows abt me so

smolgren: Imma wait a little longer to tell everyone

blujay: that's fine. take as much time as necessary

smolgren: Okie

smolgren: Thanks for the support

blujay: no problem boblem  
-

christian minecraft server  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Sunday, 11:45am

guyfieri: okay so i forgot how iconic keith and lance are

smolgren: Oh my god you are watching voltron again

guyfieri: yes i am

guyfieri: but anyways

guyfieri: keith has a big gay energy and lance has big bi energy

icuisnicu: Kai is our new source of gaydar.

deletusrockeetus: I am too

nikonikonyah: i can sense lesbians from miles away.

icuisnicu: I can literally spot a fellow ace from anywhere.

blujay: i can sense a fellow trans person from miles away

smolgren: Idk what I can do tbh :p

guyfieri: but seriously

guyfieri: these two fuckers didn't get together and that's what pisses me off

deletusrockeetus: I read online that there was some executive meddling

smolgren: Fuckin Lauren and Joaquim

blujay: all of hiding jeremy shada in the basement was for nothing

nikonikonyah: did the bonding moment even matter in the end?

guyfieri: a p pa r an tl y n ot

icuisnicu: Also the lgbt and poc representation was shit.

smolgren: Preach

deletusrockeetus: Like, almost all of the characters deserved so much better than what they got. Hunk? He was just thrown aside as a fat joke half of the time. Lance? He was just there for a romantic plot. Lotor? He was thrown aside as a villain who did have a redemption arc in season 8, but was cut out. Allura? Another poor victim of a romantic plot and was killed off; she was literally the only black female character of the show, and she died. Adam? He was only used for fucking queerbaiting people; he was also a person of color and he was killed off in the same season he was introduced in. Lauren and Joaquim are trash writers and horrible at representation

blujay: good lord how did you type that fast

deletusrockeetus: I had it in my notes dumbass

blujay: o my bad

smolgren: Hey Kai what season are you on

guyfieri: two

guyfieri: why

smolgren: Who wants to come to my house and binge as much voltron as we can before school tomorrow

deletusrockeetus: Me

icuisnicu: Me.

nikonikonyah: me.

blujay: me

guyfieri: me

smolgren: Okay. Nya go and ask your female friends

nikonikonyah: why don't you do it yourself you have their numbers.

smolgren: Maybe because I don't want to

nikonikonyah: fair enough.

smolgren: I'll ask morro

guyfieri: oh how fun

guyfieri: the man that i literally hate the most will be in my presence all day

smolgren: You better shut the fuck up before I smack you the fuck up

guyfieri: i mean

guyfieri: okay  
-

luigi and luigi  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (saltyhoe)

Sunday, 11:57am

smolgren: Hey u down to binge voltron at my place today

saltyhoe: sure

smolgren: K see ya there  
-

#lesbeansquad2019  
members:  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)

Sunday, 11:57am

nikonikonyah: okay guys who's down for a binging of voltron.

freshavocado: me

pixalated: Me.

scarletwitch: Me

shesaphantom: me

nikonikonyah: okay.

nikonikonyah: make sure to meet up at lloyds house.

nikonikonyah: see you guys there then.

freshavocado: operation: watch big gay energy for less than 24 is a motherfuckin go bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so where is everyone?? i thought i had more people who read my story,, oh well. hope everyone is okay and i hope everyone's summer is good too.
> 
> also happy pride month!!


	8. tik tok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guyfieri: i wish everyone on team voltron wasn't a hetero
> 
> smolgren: What abt Shiro
> 
> guyfieri: . . .
> 
> guyfieri: fu cki nh  he l l

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay guys I went on a vacation with my family last week and I didn't want to write any so I could enjoy my time there
> 
> Also I apologize for this one being so short this one needed to end in a certain way and I didn't want to rewrite it so

christian minecraft server  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Monday, 8:23am

smolgren: Okay

smolgren: I do not regret binge watching voltron last night 

guyfieri: same

blujay: the last thing I remember before I passed out at like 6am was gayness

smolgren: Which scene there are a lot of those

blujay: yes

guyfieri: i wish everyone on team voltron wasn't a hetero

smolgren: What abt Shiro

guyfieri: . . .

guyfieri: fu cki nh  he l l

smolgren: Guys I just realized something

guyfieri: what

smolgren: So being happy takes a lot of energy 

smolgren: But being sad takes a lot of energy. 

smolgren: So I might as well not feel anything cuz that would save a lot of energy

guyfieri: lloyd stop

smolgren: No

guyfieri: ahH-

smolgren: nobody:  
                  not a soul   
my brain at 3am: IM A FUCKIN HELICOPTER.

guyfieri: what kind of drugs are you on

smolgren: Sebastian stan

guyfieri: what

smolgren: what

guyfieri: um

blujay: okay anYwAYs

blujay: im really tempted to yell out endgame spoilers in class

guyfieri: no dont do it

blujay: well....the guy that spoiled infinity war for me last year is in this class

blujay: and i asked him if he has seen endgame yet and he said no

blujay: sooooo

smolgren: Do it you fucking coward

blujay: okay im gonna be nice to the class and just pass a letter to him

guyfieri: passive aggressive energy

smolgren: Video it too you bitch

blujay: what if i make it a tik tok video

smolgren: Oh my god 

guyfieri: become tik tok famous

blujay: okay i just wrote it brb ima make a funny joke

smolgren: I'm excited

guyfieri: me tooo

deletusrockeetus: Kai, Shafer is glaring at you put cho phone up

guyfieri: shit

guyfieri: see you guys then

smolgren: Bye

blujay: hey im backkkk

smolgren: Fuck I just fell out my seat from laughing

smolgren: Okay but I heard screaming what happened

blujay: get on tik tok ya bitch

smolgren: Fair enough  
-

#lesbeansquad2019  
members:  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)

Monday, 11:31am

nikonikonyah: okay ive been meaning to ask someone this but what was that screaming i heard earlier.

pixalated: What screaming?

nikonikonyah: some dude like yelled in first period this morning.

nikonikonyah: it sounded like it came from ms.baskins class

shesaphantom: Oh yeahhhh,,, jay passed a note this morning that said an endgame spoiler on it to josh and he fucking screamed bloody murder

shesaphantom: It was so goddamn funny

shesaphantom: Josh got sent to the principles office

nikonikonyah: oh my god.

freshavocado: me morro and lloyd are in first period together and we're right next to baskins and lloyd just fucking fell out of his seat cuz he was laughing so hard

freshavocado: but anyways thank you for the explanation I thought someone had actually died

scarletwitch: Hey the lunch bell just rang

freshavocado: YES

nikonikonyah: yo what are we having today.

scarletwitch: Chicken strips.

shesaphantom: FUCK YA CHICKEN STRIPS

nikonikonyah: FU CK YA CHICKEN STRIPS.

scarletwitch: I regret saying that now :/

nikonikonyah: hehehehehehe.  
-

one gay, two gay, red gay, blue gay  
members:  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)

Monday, 11:39am

guyfieri: hey u ready for the plan to begin

blujay: yes i got my speaker and my phone is on high

guyfieri: great lets meet up there now

blujay: k

blujay: love you

guyfieri: love you two you jerk  
-

observing purple gay magic  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (saltyhoe)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Monday, 11:42am

deletusrockeetus: GUyS DID YOU FUCKING HEAR WHAT JUST HAPPENED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I thought my cats kittens were dead but they aren't and there are three of them. I'm hopefully gonna name one Bucky and one Nya because I'm fandom trash


	9. video games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nikonikonyah: i like the legend of zelda.
> 
> nikonikonyah: esp breath of the wild and ocarina of time.
> 
> guyfieri: trashhh
> 
> smolgren: Those games are actually good
> 
> nikonikonyah: thank god.
> 
> nikonikonyah: an intellectual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been playing a lot of breath of the wild lately and im just in a constant zelda mood now so that's what inspired some of this chapter

observing purple gay magic  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (saltyhoe)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Monday, 11:43am

freshavocado: yes

nikonikonyah: oh my fucking god yesss.

saltyhoe: we all did

saltyhoe: lloyd is literally on the ground in the middle of the lunch line laughing his ass off

icuisnicu: I'm not there yet

icuisnicu: What happened

deletusrockeetus: So Jay took his phone and attached it to a rly big speaker and he walked to the stage in the lunchroom, and then his phone started to play the monsters inc theme but it turns out it was the earrape version

deletusrockeetus: One of the teachers stopped it and tried to catch Jay but they apparantly can't find him now

deletusrockeetus: Oh and Kai recorded the whole thing

icuisnicu: Oh my god

scarletwitch: Guys Lloyd is still dying on the floor

nikonikonyah: QUICK LETS TICKLE HIM.

nikonikonyah: HES REALLY FUCKING TICKLISH.

freshavocado: OKAY

saltyhoe: im only joining so i can torture lloyd

scarletwitch: Anyone else gonna do it

deletusrockeetus: Nope

icuisnicu: No thanks

pixalated: I'm scared that Lloyd will murder me

shesaphantom: yeah I like being alive thanks :)

scarletwitch: Kai is gonna do it too apparantly...

scarletwitch: And the tickling has begun

scarletwitch: Oh god Lloyd already smacked Kai and Harumi

scarletwitch: He's getting up now

scarletwitch: Oh lord he's chasing them now

deletusrockeetus: Yeah Lloyd just ran past me screaming and he looks pissed

shesaphantom: KAIS FUCKING FACE

icuisnicu: I was about to walk into the lunchroom but then they all ran by me screaming so I'm just sitting outside now

icuisnicu: I honestly thought my life was about to end for a second there.

deletusrockeetus: Do you want me to come and get you

icuisnicu: Thanks but I don't need help. I'll just walk in my by myself.

scarletwitch: Okay I'm gonna get my lunch and meet up with you guys.

icuisnicu: Me too.

shesaphantom: okay

pixalated: Alright then.

deletusrockeetus: See you two in a second then  
-

all bruised up  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Jay Walker (blujay)

Monday, 11:53am

blujay: hey cole

deletusrockeetus: Um,, hey. Where did you run off too

blujay: well im in the janitors closet at the moment

blujay: but ill head to fifth period in hopes that i wont be sent to the office

deletusrockeetus: Oh. I thought you left the school in general

blujay: nah i wouldnt do that

blujay: also what was that screaming in the halls for

blujay: i swear one of them was nya

deletusrockeetus: It was

deletusrockeetus: Along with Harumi, Kai, and Morro

blujay: oh god

blujay: what happened

deletusrockeetus: Well after your prank Lloyd fell on the floor because of how hard he was laughing and those 4 idiots decided to tickle him

blujay: those fucking idiots

deletusrockeetus: Ikr

deletusrockeetus: Ay we gotta go to class now

blujay: o

blujay: guess ill spoop myself to class then

deletusrockeetus: Good luck with that

blujay: i dont need luck i need 911

deletusrockeetus: Well then  
-

lloyds the adopted one  
members:  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)

Monday, 3:03pm 

smolgren: Okay it's murder time

nikonikonyah: well you've already tackled me so.

guyfieri: i have multiple bruises on my arms and back from you

smolgren: Good

smolgren: You assholes deserve it

nikonikonyah: hey at least us 5 only got lunch detention tomorrow.

guyfieri: yay for getting out of it easy

smolgren: Yeah jay said he has lunch detention for the next week

guyfieri: awwww my poor baby :(

nikonikonyah: this is disgusting content on this group chat.

smolgren: Love is gross

smolgren: Absolutely sickening

guyfieri: didn't you have a crush on harumi back in eighth grade

smolgren: Yeah but that only lasted for like a week

smolgren: Then I discovered I don't like girls

smolgren: And here we are now

guyfieri: hey i wanna get home and play some fortnite

smolgren: Ew

guyfieri: hey you play minecraft

smolgren: Minecraft > Fortnite 

smolgren: Just saying

guyfieri: you fucking take that back you coward

smolgren: Neverrrrrr

nikonikonyah: i hate both of those games.

nikonikonyah: i like the legend of zelda.

nikonikonyah: esp breath of the wild and ocarina of time.

guyfieri: trashhh

smolgren: Those games are actually good

nikonikonyah: thank god.

nikonikonyah: an intellectual.

guyfieri: i will leave this damn parking lot without you two i swear to god

smolgren: Okay we'll head over there then

nikonikonyah: hah.

nikonikonyah: bold of you to assume that i cant ask skylor to pick me up.

guyfieri: okay me and lloyd will leave you then

nikonikonyah: okay.

guyfieri: bye then

nikonikonyah: bye.

smolgren: Okay then

smolgren: That just happened  
-

mcdonalds bros  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)

Monday, 4:03pm

deletusrockeetus: Hey lets meet up at my house so we can play smash bros ultimate then watch the avengers

blujay: heading there now

shesaphantom: sorryyyy I can't

deletusrockeetus: Why is that

shesaphantom: my joobb

deletusrockeetus: Oh

shesaphantom: ay I will try to sneak some endgame mcdonalds toys for you guys 

deletusrockeetus: Get me a Clint one

blujay: get me a steve one

shesaphantom: okay

shesaphantom: see you guys

blujay: bye

deletusrockeetus: Bye  
-

luigi and luigi  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (saltyhoe)

Monday, 5:34pm

smolgren: You my friend are a fucking asshole

saltyhoe: i know

saltyhoe: thats why we're friends

smolgren: Fuck you're right

saltyhoe: ahah

smolgren: So whatcha doing

saltyhoe: listening to music

smolgren: My chemical romance?

saltyhoe: bold of you assume im listening to emo music

saltyhoe: im listening to p!atd

smolgren: Still emo

saltyhoe: hhhhhhh

saltyhoe: okay now please

saltyhoe: let me be emo in peace

smolgren: Okay then

smolgren: Be an emo and brood

saltyhoe: thank you

smolgren: =)  
-

one gay, two gay, red gay, blue gay members:  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)

Monday, 5:56pm

guyfieri: hey where u at

blujay: at coles playing smash ultimate

blujay: why u asking

guyfieri: just wondering

blujay: you wanna join us

guyfieri: i mean

guyfieri: i guess

guyfieri: i don't know how to play tho

blujay: don't worry ill teach you

guyfieri: okay

guyfieri: ill be there in a few minutes

blujay: alright

blujay: love you

guyfieri: love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I so tired I got like 9 hours of sleep last night


	10. we all stan sensations stan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guyfieri: guys who do you stan more: sebastian stan, sensations stan, or mcu sebastian stan
> 
> smolgren: Hmmmm
> 
> smolgren: Thats a good question
> 
> smolgren: I can't pick just one all of them are beautiful in their own way
> 
> saltyhoe: theyre all the same person??
> 
> smolgren: No they're not
> 
> guyfieri: yeah dude you really need to read up on this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates for the past 2 weeks. I published another story on here, I've been playing deltarune very frequently, and ive been procrastinating so
> 
> Here you gooo.

sensations stan  
-  
Untitled chatroom  
members:  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)

Tuesday, 5:39am

nikonikonyah has added guyfieri, smolgren, deletusrockeetus, blujay, icuisnicu, shesaphantom, scarletwitch, freshavocado, pixalated, and saltyhoe to chat

nikonikonyah has renamed chat to "homophobes and transphobes beware"

nikonikonyah: yeah we getting this shit started

smolgren: We are the chaos group

smolgren: We will fucking take over Ninjago

smolgren: No, the entire world

smolgren: No, the entire unIvErse

smolgren: nO, the enTire MUltivErSE

smolgren: N O-

deletusrockeetus: Jesus Christ lloyd we aren't that powerful

smolgren: Sorry its just when I'm tired I'm hyper as all fuck

smolgren: Fear me :)

blujay: oh dont worry we all do :)

smolgren: Good :)

saltyhoe: is anyone scared of me

smolgren: Not me

saltyhoe: the first time we met you ran up a tree

smolgren: I was just asserting my dominance okay

saltyhoe: you hugged on a branch for dear life

smolgren: I LOVE TREES OK A Y

blujay: nothing scares me just saying

deletusrockeetus: Sebastian Stan being a transphobe

blujay: you got me there

smolgren: Guys its not sebastian stan it's sensations stan

smolgren: Get your facts right

saltyhoe: lloyd go back to bed youre scaring our families

smolgren: You cant go back to bed if you never went to bed in the first place

saltyhoe: i hate you so much

guyfieri: guys who do you stan more: sebastian stan, sensations stan, or mcu sebastian stan

smolgren: Hmmmm

smolgren: Thats a good question

smolgren: I can't pick just one all of them are beautiful in their own way

saltyhoe: theyre all the same person??

smolgren: No they're not

guyfieri: yeah dude you really need to read up on this

nikonikonyah: id have to pick sensations stan tho.

deletusrockeetus: Me too

saltyhoe: guys seriously theyre the sa m e p er s on

nikonikonyah: n o.

deletusrockeetus: That is incorrect

icuisnicu: I pick mcu sebastian stan.

pixalated: Oooh me too.

saltyhoe: you guys are fucking stupid

saltyhoe: imma head out

smolgren: Hehehehehe

guyfieri: good riddance

blujay: i pick sebastian stan

blujay: he's the og

guyfieri: niiiicceeee  
-

Tuesday, 6:56am

freshavocado: you guys are fucking idiots to be up at 5am

nikonikonyah: you're a fucking idiot for waking up at 6am.

nikonikonyah: you missed the conversation of a lifetime.

freshavocado: it was literally about the three seb's??

nikonikonyah: exactly

freshavocado: fair

smolgren: Guys shut up for a second so we can talk about games

scarletwitch: I'm listening

freshavocado: what kind of games

smolgren: Video gamessss

nikonikonyah: which one.

smolgren: Deltarune

freshavocado: oh fuck yes

scarletwitch: If no one here likes Deltarune you are officially banned from the Mickey mouse clubhouse for inappropriate behavior

nikonikonyah: agreed.

smolgren: Susie is boss a lesbian butcher chalk eater

shesaphantom: oh you mean me?

nikonikonyah: oh worm?

pixalated: Deltarune is the best.

smolgren: I fell out of my chair when I saw sans

nikonikonyah: o h w o r m ?

pixalated: Guys we gotta leave for school here in a minute.

nikonikonyah: shit.

smolgren: Fuck school

freshavocado: mood

shesaphantom: god i wish school wasn't as harsh as it is

nikonikonyah: too many rules.

smolgren: TIME TO FUCKING TAKE OVER THE SCHOOL SYSTEM

freshavocado: weird flex but okay

pixalated: You guys are one of the sources of my stress.

freshavocado: oh yay im a source of stress :)

smolgren: Lel I cause everyone to be stressed

icuisnicu: You guys concern me to a good level.

smolgren: Good

icuisnicu: Hhhhh-  
-

clint barton appreciation cult  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)

Tuesday, 10:36am

deletusrockeetus: Guys this class sucks ass

blujay: mood

smolgren: I wish I would have brought my switch with me so I wouldn't be bored out of my mind in here

blujay: what class are you in

smolgren: English

smolgren: We have a sub in here today but I'm in the back so I can be on my phone

deletusrockeetus: Good for you

deletusrockeetus: Im in Baskins

deletusrockeetus: But she being very nice today and giving us a free day since we're done with our work for the year

blujay: damn your class is fast

deletusrockeetus: Eh

deletusrockeetus: We just like to get all that shit over with :/

smolgren: Tru

blujay: oh lord i have lunch detention today

smolgren: I do too so we get to be together

guyfieri: shit i have it too

smolgren: Nyas next to me imma remind her

deletusrockeetus: Morro and Harumi has it as well

smolgren: Oh wow

smolgren: That's what they get for viciously attacking me

guyfieri: all we did was tickle you and you caused me to bleed

smolgren: Okay...1) Tickling me is viciously attacking me

smolgren: 2) When you tickle me I am not responsible for your injuries

deletusrockeetus: That's exactly why I didnt join in

guyfieri: i joined in because im stupid :)

smolgren: I had no reason but to join in >:/

blujay: i didnt even join in lel

deletusrockeetus: Basically saying, it sucks to be you guys

smolgren: Why am I in trouble

smolgren: I was just practicing my self-defense

guyfieri: yeah the public school system doesnt believe in that

blujay: ive tried to convince them i was just needing to protect myself when i was caught in a fight but all they told me was "mitochondria is the power house of the cell"

deletusrockeetus: Bi t ch

smolgren: This school sucks tho

guyfieri: what really sucks is that two people of the same gender cant go together during prom >:/

deletusrockeetus: Oh fuck naw

smolgren: lets overrun the school system by starting a petition

blujay: theres also no gender neutral bathrooms here which gives me extreme anxiety

guyfieri: bitch we are definitely overunning the school now

smolgren: Fuck the homophobes and transphobes uwu

blujay: im gonna make a petition now

smolgren: Bitch same

guyfieri: lets tell the rest of those messes later

deletusrockeetus: We are starting a damn revolution and its gonna be great

smolgren: Yell heah

blujay: what

smolgren: What  
-  
trans station  
members:  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)

Tuesday, 11:03am

smolgren: The no gender neutral bathroom pisses me off

blujay: yeah

blujay: like not everyone in this school is an average cishet

smolgren: Exactly

smolgren: God Im so glad there's another trans person in our group

blujay: me too

smolgren: Also I can say "Fuck dysphoria" to you and you would 100% understand

blujay: i mean i say that all of the time to you guys but ive already come out

smolgren: Im not ready to come out to everyone just yet

blujay: thats okay take your time :)

smolgren: Thank god an intellectual

blujay: okay we gotta get ready for that bitch ass lunch detention

smolgren: F u ck

smolgren: Hhhh okay

blujay: see yalls messes in there

smolgren: Skrt skrt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda based their school off of mine because there are no gender neutral bathrooms (hopefully just at the moment since they are rebuilding the school) and people can't go with the same gender as themselves to prom. Some girl I know made a petition to stop it but idk if it worked or not so....but she did inspire me to make this chapter so thanks person from school :)


	11. the shrek-tastrophe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deletusrockeetus: My job here is done
> 
> guyfieri: but you didn't do anything
> 
> deletusrockeetus: f w o o s h

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lloyd and I are both 15 year old messes so at least i have something in common with him

homophobes and transphobes beware  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (saltyhoe)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Wednesday, 1:23pm

nikonikonyah: gUys.

smolgren: Wat

nikonikonyah: hAve yoU gUys seeN thAt giRl namEd AntOnia.

nikonikonyah: beCause shE is fUckInh h o T.

scarletwitch: Yes I have and I agree

freshavocado: calm yo lesbian ass for five seconds

nikonikonyah: hhhhsks- why are there so many pretty girls at this school because just hhhhhh

deletusrockeetus: Hah can't relate

smolgren: Same

guyfieri: us bisexuals can never be friends with anyone

guyfieri: there's only prey

blujay: *bilociraptor screech*

guyfieri: and this is why we are dating

blujay: =)

icuisnicu: Ew.

shesaphantom: I rly do like Antonias hair tho

nikonikonyah: is it because both of you have unnaturally colored hair.

shesaphantom: Hhhhh- you got me there

smolgren: Nya shut up seliels hair is beautiful and is 100% natural

nikonikonyah: but its literally pink and blue??

shesaphantom: Shhhh the man is right

nikonikonyah: you guys are idiots.

guyfieri: hey guys guess who just ran into a locker

nikonikonyah: my point stands.

smolgren: So what crazy ass thing should I do next

saltyhoe: absolutely nothing

smolgren: Your recommendation has been officially ignored

smolgren: Any one else who isn't morro speak up now or forever hold your peace

blujay: put shrek flyers into everyone's lockers

smolgren: Oh yes

smolgren: I will print them out tonight

pixalated: This will now be known as, "The Great Shrek-tastrophe of 2019".

smolgren: Glad to see I'm making a mark here

icuisnicu: But its not the good kind.

smolgren: Yes it is shut up

icuisnicu: Fair.

deletusrockeetus: So are you actually gonna put the posters in everyone's lockers

smolgren: Oh its gonna be much more than that

deletusrockeetus: Oh no

smolgren: Oh yEs

saltyhoe: well if we all die im blaming lloyd

freshavocado: same

shesaphantom: Lloyd whats your plan

smolgren: Hehehehehehe

shesaphantom: Honestly?? Im terrified

nikonikonyah: you should be.

smolgren: HEHEHEHEHEHE

deletusrockeetus: Im scared to come to school tomorrow 

pixalated: Jay you have caused this.

blujay: i know this and im excited

guyfieri: me too

saltyhoe: goodbye everyone ill remember you all in therapy

smolgren: Hit that woah

saltyhoe: no

smolgren: Fair  
-

i hate you more  
members:  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)

Wednesday, 4:03pm

nikonikonyah: kai.

nikonikonyah: where's mitzi?

guyfieri: she's in her cage where I last left her

nikonikonyah: alright, then go and get her.

guyfieri: okay i will.

guyfieri: wait where is she...

guyfieri: oh

guyfieri: i see the problem

nikonikonyah: oh dO YA?

guyfieri: did you check in her hiding spots

nikonikonyah: yes i checked everywhere and she is nowhere to be found.

guyfieri: shit

guyfieri: lets tell the people to keep an eye out for her

nikonikonyah: okay.  
-

homophobes and transphobes beware  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (saltyhoe)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Wednesday, 4:11pm

guyfieri: guys we lost our cat

nikonikonyah: she is nowhere to be found.

shesaphantom: Oh no

freshavocado: poor kitty

blujay: kai i will not allow you to be upset i will fucking come over there and help

guyfieri: you dont gotta do that

blujay: yes i do you aint the boss of me

guyfieri: fair

icuisnicu: So when did you last see her?

guyfieri: this morning when I put her in her cage

icuisnicu: Did you lock it?

guyfieri: . . .

guyfieri: o h no

icuisnicu: There you go.

icuisnicu: You have officially lost your cat and its your fault.

guyfieri: hOw w AS I SUPPOSED TO  
KN OW THAT S HE COULD O PEN HER CA G E

nikonikonyah: wait how did she open the front door then.

guyfieri: okay i cannot answer that for you

deletusrockeetus: My job here is done

guyfieri: but you didn't do anything

deletusrockeetus: f w o o s h

blujay: . . .

blujay: hey @lloyd how are the flyers coming along

smolgren: Yeah I about have them all printed out by now

smolgren: Also my uncle walked in here right when I was maniacally laughing about the prank as pictures of shrek were literally falling out of the printer and I don't think he has been more concerned for me in his life

blujay: you are one big mess of a 15 year old

smolgren: Yeet

guyfieri: lloyd make sure to not to get yourself killed in this process

smolgren: Lel no promises

guyfieri: wait what

smolgren: Gtg chicken

guyfieri: wait no

nikonikonyah: well im gonna look for mitzi while you guys are doing whatever youre doing.

guyfieri: ill help

nikonikonyah: no you will not.

guyfieri: fair

deletusrockeetus: glAD TO SEE I HELPED AGAIN

guyfieri: COLE STOP BEING USELESS

deletusrockeetus: NEVER

guyfieri: FAIR  
-

#lesbeansquad2019  
members:  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)

Wednesday, 6:34pm

nikonikonyah: guys.

nikonikonyah: its official.

nikonikonyah: i have lost my cat and its all kais fault.

scarletwitch: I always thought if she would run away it would be his fault

nikonikonyah: why is that.

scarletwitch: He's a dumbass

nikonikonyah: tru.

shesaphantom: Poor kitty

shesaphantom: Just remember that cats can come back to your house once they run away

shesaphantom: Hell one time my cat did it

shesaphantom: He did come back with a scar above his eye but it wasn't that bad

nikonikonyah: she may be an asshole but she's my baby and i love her.

freshavocado: well i do hope she is okay tho

pixalated: Nya if you need me to help you find her at any time just ask me or anyone else here.

nikonikonyah: thanks pix. =)

pixalated: Anytime.

freshavocado: so im terrified to go to school tomorrow

shesaphantom: Why is that

freshavocado: lloyd

shesaphantom: Ah

pixalated: I'm scared too but we have to go tomorrow or we'll be in trouble.

scarletwitch: Yeah Lloyd is rly uncontrollable

nikonikonyah: tell me abt it.

nikonikonyah: he stresses me out so much.

freshavocado: same

nikonikonyah: well its time for me to yell at kai again.

scarletwitch: Sounds festive  
-

homophobes and transphobes beware  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (saltyhoe)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Thursday, 6:34am

smolgren: Wakey wakey shrek and donkey

smolgren: Its time for me to skrt over to school and shrekify the place

saltyhoe: oh my god no

smolgren: Oh my god yES

blujay: i cant believe my idea is becoming this big of a thing

smolgren: You're welcome

smolgren: Well I gotta go and do my thang now

blujay: good luck

smolgren: I don't need luck i need shrek

blujay: fair  
-

Thursday, 7:56am

guyfieri: holy shit this place looks like shrek the halls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was semi inspired by the fact that our marching band theme this year is shrek so that's fun


	12. god has abandoned us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guyfieri: lloyd come over here right now because i have one braincell left and im not afraid to use it
> 
> icuisnicu: So this is why God has abandoned this timeline.
> 
> saltyhoe: do you think god stays in heaven becuase he too lives in fear of what he's created
> 
> nikonikonyah: and that, my friends, is from a spy kids movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates again band camp was last week and it wore me out so I didn't feel like writing

homophobes and transphobes beware  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (saltyhoe)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Thursday, 7:56am

deletusrockeetus: Holy shit

blujay: i am so proud

guyfieri: guys there's a shrek picture in my locker

guyfieri: lloyd did you put a picture in everyone's lockers

smolgren: I am neither confirming nor denying that

shesaphantom: Lloyd there is no way you put up this many posters in one hour

smolgren: Well when I first texted you guys I had done been here for like 6 hours

nikonikonyah: wait you got here at 12am.

smolgren: Yes

nikonikonyah: holy shit.

deletusrockeetus: So are we just gonna ignore the fact that the boys bathrooms all have a shrek shrine in then

nikonikonyah: the girls bathrooms do too.

blujay: today is amazing this day is blessed my skin is cleared my crops have been watered and my hotel is trivago

smolgren: The fucking principle is so confused and pissed I feel accomplished

saltyhoe: i told you not to do this but honestly? im proud of you keep it up

shesaphantom: Morros the equivalent of the "you're doing amazing sweetie" meme rn

icuisnicu: So my headache wasn't bad when I drove up but when I walked in it immediately got worse.

icuisnicu: Thanks.

smolgren: Ur welcome uwu

pixalated: I like it.

pixalated: It's funny.

icuisnicu: Pix I thought I trusted you.

pixalated: That was your only mistake.

scarletwitch: Okay what's happening

scarletwitch: Teachers are everywhere and freaking out

scarletwitch: . . .

scarletwitch: Oh my god

scarletwitch: Lloyd why

smolgren: Cuz its funnie

saltyhoe: lloyd you really went and put a shrek picture in everyone's lockers

shesaphantom: hOw mANY PICTURES DID YOU PRinT ouT

smolgren: Seliel that's nothing for you to worry about 

shesaphantom: Fair

deletusrockeetus: I'm honestly shook by all of this mess but I love it

guyfieri: lloyd good luck trying to get away with this today

smolgren: I don't need luck i just need to be an all star

blujay: ayyy

freshavocado: what is happening

smolgren: Lel gtg to class

freshavocado: ur mean

freshavocado: wait why is shrek everywhere

nikonikonyah: dont question it.

freshavocado: weird flex but okay  
-

to see a marching band  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)

Thursday, 10:45am

smolgren: Guess who put up a surprise in the band room

deletusrockeetus: Oh no

deletusrockeetus: It was you

smolgren: It was me

shesaphantom: You terrify me

smolgren: That's a normal reaction

smolgren: Yo what if I burst into the room while blaring All Star on my phone

deletusrockeetus: No

smolgren: Yes

shesaphantom: Ur lucky our director is chill like that

deletusrockeetus: Yeah I rly like her

deletusrockeetus: She watches Spongebob so she's a likable person

shesaphantom: Tru

deletusrockeetus: Okay I just walked in and Lloyd you didn't

smolgren: Yes I did

shesaphantom: Wait I'm abt there

smolgren: Hurry up I'm abt to make my grand entrance

shesaphantom: You guys mind if I just naruto run to the room

deletusrockeetus: Sure have at it

smolgren: I'm pulling the song up on Spotify now

deletusrockeetus: Lloyd I swear

deletusrockeetus: Seliel just ran into the door face first while Naruto running

deletusrockeetus: Do you see what you've done

shesaphantom: Yeah he's laughing out there now

smolgren: Okay grand entrance time

deletusrockeetus: Aw shit, here we go again  
-

homophobes and transphobes beware  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (saltyhoe)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Thursday, 11:49am

icuisnicu: ll OYD MONTGOMERY GARMADON.

guyfieri: oh shit

icuisnicu: COME TO ME RIGHT NOW YOU SATANIST.

deletusrockeetus: Since when is Lloyd a satanist

smolgren: Well it all started when my mom left me and my dad "mysteriously disappeared"

icuisnicu: Ll o yd.

icuisnicu: Come here right now.

smolgren: No

blujay: what is happening

guyfieri: why is zane so pissed at lloyd

scarletwitch: Well it might be the fact that there's a huge ass shrek picture in here but that's just a guess

deletusrockeetus: There's a w h at

icuisnicu: EXACTLY.

saltyhoe: how in the flying fuck did you do that in like a few hours

smolgren: Don't question my methods

icuisnicu: Well I'm older than all you guys so I have the rights.

smolgren: Hey Zane,,, fite me

icuisnicu: Okay I'm not getting in trouble I have a clean record. We're dealing with his after school.

smolgren: You'll have to catch me first

icuisnicu: Please for the love of god stop this.

smolgren: Hehehe... n o

guyfieri: lloyd just listen to him for once please

smolgren: No

freshavocado: this is funny

smolgren: Correct

icuisnicu: Not correct.

pixalated: Yeah this is funny and all but please listen to Zane, Lloyd.

icuisnicu: Oh thank god I can trust you again.

smolgren: Enticing offer but no thanks

icuisnicu: I'm way too tired for this.

blujay: guys its lunchtime eat please

blujay: we're all over here waiting on zane and lloyd

icuisnicu: Whoops. I'll be there in a second.

smolgren: Nah imma not eat lunch today

nikonikonyah: oh m-

icuisnicu: Stop avoiding me.

smolgren: You cant tell me what to do you're not my dad

guyfieri: lloyd come over here right now because i have one braincell left and im not afraid to use it

icuisnicu: So this is why God has abandoned this timeline.

saltyhoe: do you think god stays in heaven because he too lives in fear of what he's created

nikonikonyah: and that, my friends, is from a spy kids movie.

shesaphantom: Y'all are idiots

deletusrockeetus: Says the girl that ran into the band room door while Naruto running

shesaphantom: Shhhhhh

scarletwitch: Really? Right in front of my salad?

icuisnicu: Okay guys we need to eat like for real.

smolgren: Except for me

icuisnicu: Shut up.

smolgren: Never

icuisnicu: Fair.  
-

Thursday, 2:54pm

guyfieri: guys fucking hell its raining and i have to go out in it

saltyhoe: what you scared of a little rain

guyfieri: morro you dumbass it is pouring down out there

saltyhoe: . . .

saltyhoe: oh shit

nikonikonyah: lloyd just ran out of the building screaming with zane right behind him.

nikonikonyah: they are now fighting in the rain.

scarletwitch: Should we stop them

nikonikonyah: no this is really funny.

guyfieri: jESus that thunder was loud

deletusrockeetus: Thor stop it before we all die

blujay: i mean it could be cap since he can wield the hammer now

deletusrockeetus: Well either way they need to stop

freshavocado: im dying that fight is hilarious

freshavocado: lloyd is too short to be taking him on

nikonikonyah: that's why i don't want to stop this.

guyfieri: well im driving home you guys can stay there

nikonikonikonyah: wait no.

guyfieri: if you or lloyd dont wanna be left behind then get him away from zane and run

nikonikonyah: okay fineee.

freshavocado: is anyone recording this please

scarletwitch: I am

freshavocado: oh thank god

saltyhoe: guys im gonna fucking die in this rain

guyfieri: ur not a ghost stop overreacting

saltyhoe: but what if i was a ghost

guyfieri: p e ri s h t h en

freshavocado: jay just fell to the ground from laughing so hard

deletusrockeetus: Imma go kick him

freshavocado: wait no

saltyhoe: pixal just walked out of the building and after seeing all this chaos she walked back in

shesaphantom: I'm looking outside now and I'm in fear what is happening

freshavocado: scroll up

scarletwitch: I am so glad I recorded all of this

freshavocado: nya is carrying lloyd while screeching now

deletusrockeetus: Jay is still on the ground laughing really hard

deletusrockeetus: Kai come get your boy toy

guyfieri: k

guyfieri: wait what is nya doing

guyfieri: oh no

freshavocado: oh no kai is freaking dead

saltyhoe: took long enough

guyfieri: so nya just yeeted lloyd in here and now he's laying in the backseat screeching

freshavocado: today is blessed

deletusrockeetus: Get Jay before you leave Zane drove me to school today so I can't do it like i normally do

guyfieri: sure

shesaphantom: Well anyways who wants to go to McDonalds with me I gotta get to work in an hour

deletusrockeetus: I do

shesaphantom: Its a girls only thing

deletusrockeetus: Fuck you

freshavocado: i do

scarletwitch: Me too

pixalated: Same here.

nikonikonyah: i would love too but we still gotta find our cat.

shesaphantom: F

smolgren: I'm tired

icuisnicu: That's your fault.

smolgren: Skrt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God has abandoned me and this godforsaken fandom


	13. i need my fucking cocoa powder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scarletwitch: Seriously Kai stop sulking
> 
> guyfieri: no you'll have to drag my cold dead body from my seat
> 
> nikonikonyah: sure thing.
> 
> guyfieri: wait no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of shit has been happening and school starts next week but ay it really do be like that sometimes right
> 
> also have this extra thicc chapter of mine

beep boop  
members:  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Friday, 6:23am

icuisnicu: So I'm gonna die.

pixalated: Why is that.

icuisnicu: Me, Kai, Cole, and Jay were hanging out last night and Cole set up a bet with me.

icuisnicu: Guess who lost.

pixalated: Wait what was the bet.

icuisnicu: Nothing of importance.

icuisnicu: Yeah the three banes of my existence said they would think of something for me to do as a repercussion and I'm honest to god terrified of what it is.

pixalated: Yeah knowing them its gonna be something really stupid.

icuisnicu: That's why I'm scared.

icuisnicu: I don't make stupid decisions i stop people from doing the stupid decisions.

pixalated: Well try not to die when you find out what you have to do. Also tell me what it is.

icuisnicu: Sure I will.  
-

the og's yeet  
members:  
Cole Hence (yeetusrockeetus)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Friday, 7:01am

blujay: thE COUNCIL HAS ELECTED A DECISION

guyfieri: and you cannot elect to ignore it

deletusrockeetus: Because you are not Nick Fury

icuisnicu: Guess I'll die.

guyfieri: its actually not as bad as you would think

deletusrockeetus: It's quite simple, actually

blujay: all you have to do is. . .

deletusrockeetus: Bake

guyfieri: all

blujay: ten

deletusrockeetus: Of

guyfieri: us

blujay: a

deletusrockeetus: Shrek

guyfieri: cake

blujay: bitch

icuisnicu: . . .

icuisnicu: Really?

icuisnicu: Okay.

deletusrockeetus: All of us want different flavors and they all have to look like shrek

guyfieri: lets take this to the main council

blujay: where everyone can say their favorite type of cake

icuisnicu: Was all of that really necessary.

deletusrockeetus: Yes

guyfieri: it

blujay: is

icuisnicu: Fuck you guys.  
-

homophobes and transphobes beware  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (saltyhoe)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Friday, 7:09am

blujay: gUYS QUICK NAME YOUR FAVORITE TYPE OF CAKE MINE IS CHEESECAKE

guyfieri: red velvet

deletusrockeetus: black forest gateau

smolgren: Ice cream cake

pixalated: Chocolate.

shesaphantom: Red velvet

freshavocado: do vanilla cupcakes count

blujay: yes

freshavocado: yay

scarletwitch: Ice cream cake as well

nikonikonyah: coconut cake

saltyhoe: depression cake

guyfieri: a wHAT

saltyhoe: it was a type of cake made for the great depression

guyfieri: and i oop

nikonikonyah: so what was even the point of all of that.

blujay: well lets just say that zane lost a bet last night and now he has to make everyone a shrek cake

smolgren: oH FUCK YES

smolgren: Say hello to ice cream cake shrek you assholes

shesaphantom: What was the bet

deletusrockeetus: Nothing of importance to you or anyone else

shesaphantom: Fair

icuisnicu: Just so you know guys I'm gonna waste my weekend baking cakes for you guys.

pixalated: I'm sorry.

icuisnicu: No its not your fault.

guyfieri: its our fault uwu

icuisnicu: That is correct.

saltyhoe: oh my god ill have a shrek depression cake

scarletwitch: Why is this the funniest thing ive heard today

smolgren: Because the combination of shrek and depression in the same sentence is hilarious

freshavocado: i just want a singular cupcake that looks like shrek :)

icuisnicu: That's fair.

shesaphantom: Did you guys forget we have school today

guyfieri: i wanted to forget okay

smolgren: Another day another reason to kill myself

blujay: wait that's illegal

saltyhoe: im the only person who is allowed to make jokes like those in this group

deletusrockeetus: Guys seriously school starts in half an hour we need to go

guyfieri: nah

smolgren: Yeah school is too stressful for me

deletusrockeetus: We just have like 2 more weeks left guys come on

smolgren: Okay fine

blujay: wait just 2 weeks

deletusrockeetus: Yes

blujay: woa

scarletwitch: Kai come on you dumbass bitch

guyfieri: mr stark i dont wanna go

blujay: mr stark i dont feel so good

smolgren: I'm sorry

scarletwitch: That is officially the Holy Trinity

freshavocado: more like the unholy trinity

nikonikonyah: dems the facts.

nikonikonyah: okay its time to drag kais ass to school.

guyfieri: oh no you ain't

nikonikonyah: bitch try me.

guyfieri: fitE ME

nikonikonyah: okay.

smolgren: If they're late to school I won't be surprised

blujay: oh same

shesaphantom: Today is so chaotic neutral so far and I love it

freshavocado: shrek the halls

smolgren: With lots of donk-ay

blujay: what are you do-ing in my swamp

saltyhoe: seriously fuck today  
-

one gay, two gay, red gay, blue gay  
members:  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)

Friday, 7:33am

blujay: babe u okay

blujay: did nya kill you

guyfieri: nah she's just literally dragging me to school by my hoodie

blujay: oh wow she literally meant she would drag you

guyfieri: yeah it was inevitable so what was i supposed to do

blujay: tru

guyfieri: u know i love you so much right

blujay: yes I know

guyfieri: u are the most amazing person on earth you are beautiful you have a great sense of humor and your millions of freckles are beautiful too and if anyone say they're not they are wrong and i will gladly beat them up for you

blujay: babe pls i love you more tho

guyfieri: no you don't

blujay: yes i do

guyfieri: i can do this all day

blujay: i know, i know

blujay: but i rly love u

guyfieri: i know

guyfieri: but i love you more

blujay: nah

guyfieri: yes

blujay: okay you might be able to do this all day but i need to get to school

guyfieri: fineeee

blujay: see u at school

guyfieri: okie

guyfieri: love you

blujay: love you too <3  
-

homophobes and transphobes beware  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (saltyhoe)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Friday, 8:34am

scarletwitch: Kai would you stop sulking your getting on my nerves

guyfieri: no

scarletwitch: Well why the fuck not

guyfieri: well i said i didnt wanna go today

guyfieri: but look where we are now: im in this dumbass class with all these thots who wear 50 pounds of makeup 

nikonikonyah: but you wear makeup

guyfieri: how dare you expose me like this

smolgren: Makeup is trash

blujay: hah ikr

guyfieri: i hate this fake ass school with all these fake ass people

freshavocado: mood

scarletwitch: Seriously Kai stop sulking

guyfieri: no you'll have to drag my cold dead body from my seat

nikonikonyah: sure thing.

guyfieri: wait no

blujay: kai

blujay: kai are you okay

smolgren: Kai is no longer here there is only Lloyd

smolgren: I am your boyfriend now

smolgren: L o v e m e

blujay: lloyd what the actual fuck ur 15

smolgren: That won't stop me

freshavocado: idk whats happening th but i love it

saltyhoe: why am i even friends with you guys

smolgren: Because you secretly love us

saltyhoe: no i don't

smolgren: I dedicate my entire life to our lord and savior Bucky Barnes and this is the thanks I get?

deletusrockeetus: The fuck is happening here

blujay: death and destruction

deletusrockeetus: Okay just checking  
-

luigi and luigi  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (saltyhoe)

Friday, 10:23am

smolgren: Morro why do you hate us

saltyhoe: i dont hate you guys

saltyhoe: you guys are the reason why im actually happy and not depressed

saltyhoe: you all cause me stress but its because i care for you guys

saltyhoe: you guys are great and if anything happened to you or anyone else idk what i would do

saltyhoe: but don't tell anyone else i said all this i have a reputation

smolgren: Oh woa

smolgren: Don't worry I won't tell anyone I'm good at keeping secrets :)

saltyhoe: no ur not ur horrible at it

smolgren: True

saltyhoe: but i still trust you

saltyhoe: ur a punk

smolgren: Hah jerk  
-

homophobes and transphobes beware  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (saltyhoe)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Friday, 3:02pm

icuisnicu: Okay does anyone wanna come home with me and watch me bake some shit.

smolgren: I do

pixalated: I up for it.

blujay: fuck yeh

deletusrockeetus: Sure y not

guyfieri: yeah nya is carrying me home already so

scarletwitch: Damn she stronk

freshavocado: yeah my parents are keeping me home today for personal reasons so

saltyhoe: you know what fuck it im gonna come along my emo ass isn't that lazy

shesaphantom: i gotta go to mcdonalds and do some work and get my fuckin paycheck bitches

deletusrockeetus: Guys I am like rly tired so if I pass out on your couch or some shit don't wake me up I need the rest

smolgren: No promises

blujay: yeah no guarantees dude

deletusrockeetus: Okay honestly fuck y'all

guyfieri: so i died just now

smolgren: F

blujay: what happened

guyfieri: i told nya i saw a cute girl and all of a sudden she panicked and said, "whERE", dropped me on the pavement, and ran off

guyfieri: here we are now

shesaphantom: Holy shit that's a mood

icuisnicu: I'm about to leave without you guys.

smolgren: But I'm already here

icuisnicu: you'rE whAT.

smolgren: Greetings from the floor of the backseat of your car

blujay: can I ride in the trunk

deletusrockeetus: Yes

icuisnicu: No.

blujay: okay guess im gonna scream bohemian rhapsody the entire way there then

icuisnicu: . . .

icuisnicu: Cole put him in the trunk.

deletusrockeetus: Sure thing

guyfieri: guys im just laying down on the pavement and someone about tripped over me im fking wheezing

saltyhoe: why is today so chaotic

freshavocado: idk but i love it

smolgren: Same

icuisnicu: God I hate today

scarletwitch: Two kinds of people  
-

Friday, 5:34pm

smolgren: Guys holy shit you are all missing out on this rn

blujay: zanes so pissed its the funniest damn thing

saltyhoe: i have a recording do you want me to send it

smolgren: yES

guyfieri: okay what's happening

saltyhoe: (cocoapowder.mp3)

guyfieri: oh there we go

nikonikonyah: "IF YOU DONT TELL ME WHERE MY FUCKING COCOA POWDER IS I WILL SHOVE THIS WHISK DOWN YOUR THROAT AND LET YOU CHOKE AND DIE."

guyfieri: coles face of fear and confusion is what gives me life now

scarletwitch: Zane gets so damn violent which is something that I did not know

blujay: oh yeah it gets bad

guyfieri: i like how lloyd and jay are in the corner the entire time laughing their asses off while pix has just given up

deletusrockeetus: Someone just fucking give him his cocoa powder please

pixalated: Please for the love of god.

guyfieri: you guys do it yourselves im not getting out of my house for just cocoa powder

deletusrockeetus: Okay I'm gonna go out to the store

smolgren: Cole: "Hey I'm gonna go to the store. Do you guys need anything?"

smolgren: Zane: "Are you fucking with me right now, Cole?"

blujay: i love today so much

saltyhoe: i hated today at first but zane flipping out takes the cake

saltyhoe: . . .

saltyhoe: hol up

scarletwitch: Oh my god you made a pun 

smolgren: One of us

blujay: one of US

guyfieri: one oF US.

nikonikonyah: onE OF US.

saltyhoe: hah no bye thots

smolgren: Oh that is ultimately fair  
-

Friday, 7:45pm

guyfieri: so did Cole find the powder

deletusrockeetus: Yes I did

pixalated: Zane is literally acring like nothing happened now and that somehow scares me even more.

scarletwitch: So how are the chaos twins doing

smolgren: We're gay and sinning

nikonikonyah: the usual i see.

blujay: i may or may not have jumped off a counter and said "im gay"

saltyhoe: he did

smolgren: Yeh I did too

pixalated: Zane looked so dissapointed tho.

nikonikonyah: t h e u s u a l i s e e.

shesaphantom: Ayyy I'm back what all did I miss

deletusrockeetus: Scroll up

shesaphantom: Sure y not

deletusrockeetus: Okay now Lloyd and Jay are sitting on the counter singing country roads

nikonikonyah: oh my god.

pixalated: Someone please stop this chaos.

saltyhoe: i would love to

saltyhoe: but no

pixalated: I hate you all.

guyfieri: we love you too

nikonikonyah: oml you just did that.

smolgren: COUNTRY ROOOOADS

nikonikonyah: yeah today was blessed by bucky and no one can tell me otherwise.

smolgren: Thems the facts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im speaking for all of us when i say this but buff lloyd terrifies me


	14. off topic more like hot topic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scarletwitch: Did someone say something about plans to whoop someone's ass because 
> 
> scarletwitch: I'm here
> 
> scarletwitch: I'm queer
> 
> scarletwitch: And I'm ready to kick names and take ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guess who's not fucking dead
> 
> okay so one these past few weeks have been complete shit for me so i havent felt like writing
> 
> two this chapter hurt to write so that's one reason why ive been procrastinating to write this
> 
> and three school is back and i hate it
> 
> also im horrible at angst so ima apologize rn for this

you better watch out  
members:  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)

Saturday, 9:34am

smolgren: Um, Kai

smolgren: I need to talk

smolgren: Like asap

guyfieri: i can't talk on the phone rn but sure

guyfieri: what's wrong

smolgren: Okay so you know how my mom put me in this boarding school that became for boys later on

guyfieri: darkleys?

smolgren: Yeah that

smolgren: Also u know how I was kinda openly trans there before the whole "boys only" thing and I was kinda bullied

guyfieri: kinda? you were basically harassed there

smolgren: Whatever

smolgren: Okay so one of those assholes moved to our school a few months back and managed to get my phone number and I've kinda been blackmailed in a way?

guyfieri: what the fuck?!

guyfieri: how the hell is that bitch blackmailing you

smolgren: I kinda have to. . . do what he says

guyfieri: how long has this been happening

smolgren: A few months now

guyfieri: what the fuck?

guyfieri: why haven't you told me?

smolgren: I thought I could handle it

smolgren: But now its gotten too out of hand now

guyfieri: what has he been asking you to do

smolgren: I um

smolgren: Don't want to say anything

smolgren: Some of the stuff has been pretty bad. . .

guyfieri: did it involve. . .you know. . .that?

smolgren: . . .

guyfieri: oh fuck fuc k fu ck 

guyfieri: okay we need to call the cops right fucking now

smolgren: No please

smolgren: He said if anyone calls the cops on him he'll tell everyone my secret

smolgren: I don't want to risk that

guyfieri: our top priority is to arrest this piece of shit

smolgren: My top priority is to keep my secret safe

guyfieri: but i don't want you to be harmed by that jerk off anymore

smolgren: But it's worth it for my secret to stay safe

guyfieri: get your priorities straight dude

smolgren: Kai please listen to me

smolgren: No one except for you guys need to know I'm trans

smolgren: So I need to keep on with this to keep my secret safe

guyfieri: well that doesn't stop me from wanting to deck him

smolgren: That's fair

guyfieri: but im not the only one who can help you with this

guyfieri: you really do need to tell the others

smolgren: . . .

smolgren: Let me talk with Jay about it

guyfieri: okay

guyfieri: luv u bro

smolgren: I love you too bro  
-

trans station  
members:  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)

Saturday, 10:07am

smolgren: I think. . .

smolgren: It's time

blujay: time for what

smolgren: Time for me to tell them

blujay: i mean it's whatever you want to do dude

blujay: why do you wanna do this all of a sudden

smolgren: Can I just call you

blujay: sure  
-

Call Transcript

Lloyd Garmadon -> Jay Walker

Call Duration - 15:34

"Hey dude. What's wrong?"

"I um. . .[deep sigh] okay so you remember that boarding school I went to"

"Yeah. Didn't you start transitioning there?"

"Yeah. There's this. . .dude. . .from there who bullied me for being trans who moved to our school a few months back. He's kinda been. . ."

"Kinda been what? What has he been doing to you?!"

". .H.. he's b-been blackmailing me."

"But what has he been doing to you?!"

". . ."

"Is it that bad?"

". . ."

"Lloyd, why haven't you been asking for help?"

"[with shaky voice] I-I thought I could do this b-by myself."

"If someone is blackmailing you you should ask for help. Don't try to do it all by yourself."

"[choking up] Well I'm fucking stubborn okay! I thought I could handle all of this by myself but I can't! He made me do something last night that I can't even say. It's so fucking bad. I can't handle it anymore! I talked to Kai and he said that we should call the cops but I told him that Chen would tell everyone that I'm trans. Kai said that my safety is more important but I don't want anyone but you guys to know about my secret. So then I came to you. . ."

[silence for 10 seconds]

"I. . didn't know it was that bad. I respect that you want to keep the fact that your trans from that many people. Hell, it took me 5 years before I told any of you guys about it! It's fine to be worried about your secret. But, in a way, I also agree with Kai. Your safety is super important. We all care about you, dude. We would hate for anything more to happen to you. Your secret is important, but your safety is also important."

". . .you know, hearing this from a dude that I can relate to more, kinda helps. I'm still scared that it will be revealed though. ."

"We will make sure he doesn't reveal your secret. We will make sure that he gets what he fucking deserves. I'll make sure Cole yeets him into the sun."

"[laughs] Thanks."

"Anytime, dude."

[silence]

"Lloyd. What did you say that dude's name was?"

"Chen."

"Oh fuck. I knew that dude was bad news when I first saw him. I should have decked him on his first day there. Everyone knows that cheerleaders are bad news, no matter the gender."

"Yeah. . .hey."

"Yes?"

"Should I tell the guys about me being trans? I feel like at this point it's like really necessary."

"Whatever you want to do."

". . .okay. I'll do it right now. Let's get this motherfucking bread, my dude."

"Fuck yeah."

-Call ended-  
-

homophobes and transphobes beware  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (saltyhoe)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Saturday, 12:56pm

smolgren: gUys iM trAnS

blujay: smoooth

deletusrockeetus: Oh lord there's two of them

guyfieri: took ya long enough

shesaphantom: Hol up what

blujay: he said he's trans

shesaphantom: I know I'm just shocked

pixalated: I knew it.

freshavocado: i called it as well

icuisnicu: Me too

saltyhoe: what a way to come out dude

nikonikonyah: im so proud of you, brother.

guyfieri: wow glad to see you finally appreciate my work :)

nikonikonyah: no not you im talking to lloyd youre a disgrace.

smolgren: Holy shit I feel a little better now

blujay: i guess you could say that. . .

blujay: you finally got something off your chest

guyfieri: bby no

blujay: i have a right me and lloyd both trans

smolgren: Besides I havent had top surgery yet the best time for that joke is after that

blujay: tru

guyfieri: lloyd is there something else you need to say

smolgren: I um

blujay: lloyd come on you can do this

smolgren: Okay fine

smolgren: I'm being blackmailed by Chen Ricardo and if I do anything to stop him he'll tell the entire school that I'm trans

deletusrockeetus: Ima yeet him

smolgren: Please do

saltyhoe: i have knives i can stab him

fresha: ooo i wanna kermit the stabbies as well

smolgren: Don't kill him pls just cause him intense harm that could send him to the ICU

smolgren: He makes me do such horrible things to the point where I want to murder him but I don't want to go to jail because murder apparantly isn't allowed

freshavocado: wait what does he make you do

guyfieri: he doesn't want to talk about it okay

freshavocado: fair

shesaphantom: So what are we gonna do about him

deletusrockeetus: Well we need a plan

deletusrockeetus: A well thought out one

deletusrockeetus: And a lot of backup plans as well

scarletwitch: Did someone say something about plans to whoop someone's ass because 

scarletwitch: I'm here

scarletwitch: I'm queer

scarletwitch: And I'm ready to kick names and take ass

guyfieri: this woman right here ^

nikonikonyah: do we need to meet up so our plans can come together

deletusrockeetus: That would help. Yes

icuisnicu: I'm gonna bring you guys your shrek cakes to the meeting.

smolgren: I need a shrek cake like rn I'm so fucking tired and done with life

saltyhoe: [jumps down from counter] give me my fucking shrek depression cake

icuisnicu: I am don't worry.

saltyhoe: fuck yes

blujay: seriously guys morro and i can stab someone if necessary

smolgren: Stab me

blujay: l l o y d

smolgren: I cope with jokes okay

freshavocado: wAIT I WANT TO STAB SOMEONE

smolgren: fUCKING STAB ME YOU COWARD

freshavocado: nO

pixalated: We're off topic. Guys we need to meet up asap.

icuisnicu: Let's meet up at Lloyds.

guyfieri: u okay with that dude?

smolgren: Sure

deletusrockeetus: Okay it's settled then

deletusrockeetus: We are officially going to Lloyds house and making a plan to thrash Chen

blujay: and we're gonna stab him

saltyhoe: stabby stab

freshavocado: stab stab stab stabby

deletusrockeetus: Guys no stabbing unless necessary

smolgren: Well it will be necessary so make sure to bring knives

smolgren: Lots of knives

freshavocado: my time. . .has come

saltyhoe: im just really excited about my shrek depression cake

scarletwitch: Morro you need to change your username to shrek depression cake or some shit like that

saltyhoe: wait no i have a better idea

saltyhoe has changed his name to stabbyuwu

stabbyuwu: uwu

blujay: oh lord have mercy

icuisnicu: [smack] 28 sTAB WOUNDS.

smolgren: Miss me with that Detroit become human shit boi

shesaphantom: Guys we're off topic again

stabbyuwu: off topic more like hot topic

pixalated: Blocked.

icuisnicu: And reported.

smolgren: Guys my life is in danger if we don't meet up here soon

guyfieri: rare proof of lloyd being serious for fucking once

deletusrockeetus: Okay guys we need to meet up at Lloyds

deletusrockeetus: Everyone, bring yourselves

deletusrockeetus: And Zane, bring our cakes

stabbyuwu: and my shrek depression cake

shesaphantom: Morro I swear to god I will stab you with your own knife if you don't shut up about the shrek depression cakes

stabbyuwu: . . .

stabbyuwu: shrek depression cake

shesaphantom: Okay that's it

blujay: you gonna fuckin die bitch

stabbyuwu: and i oop  
-

lloyd is the adopted one  
members:  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)

Saturday, 1:34pm

smolgren: You guys really do care about me

guyfieri: of course we do dude

nikonikonyah: ur like the brother i never had.

guyfieri: exactly

guyfieri: wait what

smolgren: I really do appreciate you guys for going through this for me, but you don't have to do all of this

smolgren: I'm not worth it

guyfieri: you totally are dude

guyfieri: dont say that about yourself

nikonikonyah: we care about you too much. :)

guyfieri: you're a pain in our ass but that's why we love you

smolgren: Hah

smolgren: . . .

smolgren: Thanks

guyfieri: np

nikonikonyah: we love you bro.

smolgren: Guys I'm gonna fucking cry out of stress and happiness pls stop

guyfieri: we are gonna kick that chens ass and cole is gonna yeet him

nikonikonyah: dont forget we're gonna stab him as well.

smolgren: You guys are amazing

smolgren: I'll see you guys at my house then

nikonikonyah: see you bro.

guyfieri: bye :)  
-

untitled chatroom  
members:  
Chen Ricardo (thebestchenaround)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)

Saturday, 1:41pm

thebestchenaround: hey bby

smolgren: Hi

thebestchenaround: so, have you told anyone about our little secret yet

smolgren: No I have not

thebestchenaround: you know what happens if you do

smolgren: I know

thebestchenaround: i will tell everyone your little precious secret and your life will be over

smolgren: I said already know

thebestchenaround: woah getting a little rude there sweetie

smolgren: I'm. . .I'm sorry

thebestchenaround: apology accepted

thebestchenaround: so see you tomorrow?

smolgren: Yes

smolgren: I'll see you then

thebestchenaround: good

thebestchenaround: i love you

smolgren: I love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah that last bit hurt to write
> 
> k the next chapter is pretty untraditional for me. its gonna be mostly written like a real story so look out for that
> 
> also ive been watching that Steven Universe marathon and im so excited for the movie


	15. that one chapter that took like 3 months to write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUFK IM SORRY. Ive been procrastinating for the past 3 months on this but I finally got it done. Some stuff did come up that made me unable to write, like band competitions, homework, and other personal issues but that's not important cuz I fINALly am publishing this. Now, enjoy my dudes

Cole walked past the coffee table, where an array of phones, jackets, and other belongings had been placed minutes before. Everyone had been told to meet up at Lloyd's house after they found about the blackmail he has been having to suffer through the past few months.

Cole sat down on the couch, where Kai and Lloyd were. They had been in a deep conversation ever since he had gotten there. He knew it was private, but he couldn't help but listen in. . .

"Why did you keep this a secret from us for so long?" Kai asked. Lloyd hesitated, as if he was trying to say something that was stuck in his throat. The short blonde had dark circles under his eyes, indicating his lack of rest. His usual bright green eyes were suddenly not so bright anymore, and was replaced with a darker, more depressing color. It's almost like the joy was sucked right out of him.

"Like I said, I thought I could handle this. I'm a decently tough guy. I've gone through a lot of shit," He began to play with his hands. 

"He's nervous," Cole thought.

"I didn't think it would get this out of hand. I should have known that he would cause trouble, but me and my fucking stubborn ass. If I just wasn't so stubborn, none of this-"

"No," Kai interrupted. "Don't blame yourself anymore than you already have. You thought you could handle it. I bet you some of us would have done that. Hell, I would have even done that. You cannot blame yourself for anything. Only blame that jerk off, Chen. He's the one at fault here." 

Cole felt his phone vibrate. New message from Jay.  
. . .

all bruised up  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Jay Walker (blujay)

Saturday, 5:23pm

blujay: hey sorry for taking so long to get there

blujay: i kinda had to sneak out

blujay: so anyways are you guys waiting on me or nah

deletusrockeetus: Yeah we're waiting on you

blujay: oop

blujay: okay imma be there in a minute or two

blujay: see ya

deletusrockeetus: See ya

. . .

Cole placed his phone back in his pocket, then observed his surroundings. It’s mostly quiet for once. The only voices that could be heard was coming from right beside him. Lloyd’s eyes looked red. Crying, Cole thought.

He saw Nya and Skylor making conversation, but he couldn't tell what they were saying. He can't read lips so what's the fucking point?

“Cole,” a voice Cole recognized said. Zane.

“Yeah?” Cole responded.

“Do you think we’ll be able to tell Chen what he’s doing is wrong? I mean, I know talking about him is a sore subject at the moment, but it’s all I've been thinking about. I hate seeing Lloyd like this,” Zane gestured over to Lloyd. His eyes were still red and puffy, and Kai seemed to be trying to calm him down.

“I’ve never seen him this upset about anything,” Zane said. “We have to find Chen. Or else, who knows what will happen to Lloyd. . .”

“Don't say that. Everything is gonna be fine,” Cole lied. He didn’t want Zane to be more upset than what he already was. “We’re gonna find Chen, and teach him a lesson.”

Zane sat there for a moment. “Okay. I guess that kinda calms my nerves. . .but what if he-"

Zane was cut short when suddenly, the front door busted open, revealing Jay. He was screaming All Star while carrying a bunch of Walmart sacks. Who fucking knows what's in them? He does, but everyone else is likely too scared to know what is in them.

"God fucking dammit, Jay," Cole thought

Everyone was silent whenever he made his Grand Entrance. Jay really does know to 'lighten' up the mood (even though his attempts to do so never really work) (except for that one time when they got lost in a forest and Jay fell out of a 20 foot tree and immediately afterward said "trees are horrible ass beds"; they all laughed for a solid minute).

It was quiet for a hot second, when all of a sudden the redhead breaks the silence.

"What? You shocked to see me?" Jay said as he pulled out a taser gun out from one of his Walmart sacks.

It was dead silent in the room yet again. No one knew what to say. Should they even respond to Jay? Just when Cole thought silence would continue to consume the room. . .

"Do you have any more taser guns?" Nya asked.

Jay smirked sinisterly and glared over at Nya. Nya, what the fuck have you brought upon this cursed land, Cole thought. Jay pranced over to Nya. He began to dig into a Walmart sack, and a couple of seconds later he pulled out another taser gun.

Nya pressed the button, causing the electricity of the taser to appear. She did this a few times before looking at her friends and saying, "I have the power of God."

"More like Zeus." Morro added. 

Dead silence again.

Lloyd looked at Morro. "Could you please calm your emo ass for 5 seconds and not talk about Greek mythology? Guys, I apologize for getting them into Percy Jackson in the first place."

Silence yet fucking again.

Thankfully, it didn't last too long. Morro began, "I don't talk about it that much. Do I?"

There were an array of agreements that came from the room, which only led to Morro making an annoyed face while putting their ear buds in.

Everyone (except for Lloyd, who was looking down) started at Morro for a few good seconds. They must have felt their gazes since they sighed and moved to a spot on the other side of the room.

"Well anyways," Jay began. "I have a lot of knives, guns, and tasers in this sack." Jay lifted up a sack in his left hand that looked quite heavy. It actually looks like it's about to break. "And in this sack there are tons of Rohypnol pills in here so make sure to not eat any of these unless you want to be asleep for 24 hours." Jay lifted the sack in his right hand, which looked much lighter than the other one.

Kai looked at his boyfriend with the most concerned face one could make. "Jay, honey, do we need to talk?"

"No we don't." Jay responded.

"Where did you even get all of that crap at?"

"None of your business."

"Yes it is."

"Nah."

"Babe please."

"No."

Kai looked nearly defeated. All of a sudden, he got up from his spot beside Lloyd and moved over towards Jay. Jay looked terrified, but confident. He looked as if Kai did try to fight him, he knew he would win. That's not really the case, actually. Kai would kill Jay in a fight, but Kai didn't look angry. He was smirking. Like, the Kai Smirk™. It's globally iconic at this point. If you don't know it at this point, everyone at Ninjago High would think you are insane.

As Cole had already figured would happen, Kai lifted Jay's chin up with his hand, and kissed him. There were an array of "Aww's" and groans that followed, most of the groans coming from Morro (actually all of them were from Morro but we don't talk about that). Cole thought the two were quite cute together. Hell, they are fucking adorable together. 

Harumi, however, was making fake gagging noises. It made Skylor and Nya chuckle; it only made Zane and Pixal give her an intense glare.

That clearly didn't work because Rumi never stopped.

"Hey, Steve and Bucky," Nya called out. "What the fuck was that for, you gay pigeons."

Kai turned around to look at his sister in the eyes. "If that's the best insult you got," he said, "then you are in some deep water."

"Oh, you tryna fight?"

"Maybe so, hoe."

Ah yes, Cole thought, sibling banter.

"Guys, we seriously do need to get back on topic," Zane added into the conversation. 

Seliel chimed in. "Yeah, a small child's life is at stake here."

Lloyd turned his head towards Seliel and inspected her for a moment. His red and puffy eyes were intensely locked with hers. His tiredness was beginning to be more prominent, because half of the time he looked like he was going to pass out right there on the couch. 

"The woman has a point there." Lloyd finally said.

Cole decided to speak up, so he got up from the couch and walked to the front of the room. 

"Okay, what's our plan?"

__________

Everyone had their own role to play in helping make a decision. Lloyd would give them any information about Chen, while Zane and Pixal take notes of it on the white board Lloyd had recently placed out there. Kai and Nya had the job of scoping out Chen's social media accounts, just in case if he posted anything suspicious. If they did, they would take screenshots of it for evidence that might be needed later on. Seliel and Skylor were looking at Zane and Pixal's notes as they were trying to put together a plan. Jay, Harumi, Morro, and Cole were to figure out how to put Chen in his place.

"I'm just saying, stabbing is the best option for taking down a ticket like Chen," Harumi noted as she grabbed a knife that Jay brought in a Walmart sack.

Jay was happy to see Harumi so passionate about wanting to stab Chen because…

He went through a lot of fucking work to get those knives and he was not letting them go to waste.  
Chen is a fucking jerk and he deserves to be stabbed after what he has done to Lloyd.

Skylor glared over at the table where the group were stationed at and said, "Guys, stabbing isn't always the answer to everything."

"Not if you're dealing with a psychopath who caused harm to one of your favorite cousins." Morro added.

Skylor sat there for a moment. "You got me there," she said. She then immediately turned back around to continue coming up with ideas with Seliel.

They had been working for the past hour, and all that has been said were the words "stabbing",   
"murder", and "arson". At least, those were the most consistent ones. Jay was being no help, though. He brought a shit ton of weapons so he kinda asked for their main conversation to be based off of violence and murder.

Cole had his head held in his hands. He was so frustrated at everyone for nonstop murder talk that he just gave up. Jay felt bad, but he still continues on. "So guys, which knife will we use to stab him with?"

Harumi contemplated for a moment. "Umm, how about the pointest one?"

"Ah yes, good ol' Veronica." Jay said. He pulled out a very sharp knife that he had dubbed as 'Veronica' out of the heavy Walmart sack.

"You name your knives?" Morro asked.

Jay looked at him like he was insane. "Honestly, who doesn't? I thought everyone named at least one inanimate object of theirs."

"I do too," Harumi chimed in. "Mine's named Kindness so if I ever killed anyone, I can say 'I killed them with kindness'."

"I've only known Harumi for a couple of months, " Jay thought, "but I would die for her if necessary."

_________

"If today doesn't kill me," Cole thought, "then these dumbasses will."

_________

Click. . .

Click. . .

Click. . .

Nya has been looking on Twitter for the past hour (or what seems like an hour) and she hasn't found any leads. Not knowing someone's twitter username makes it somewhat harder to find the person you are looking for.

"Okay does Chen even have an account on here? I've been browsing for an entire hour and I have found absolutely nothing."

Lloyd looked away from Zane to look at Nya.  
"He has an account on there. I've seen him on it before."

"Wait haven't you followed him on there?" Zane interrupted. "Since he's so clingy to you, it would seem logical that he would want to follow all of your social media accounts."

"Yeah, about that. He doesn't want me to know his account names. He knows mine, and he keeps mine on check. He doesn't want me to know them, though. Don't worry, I don't understand why, either."

Nya sighed. "Great, that totally helps this mystery. We'll be done in about a few days at this rate."

"Is sarcasm really necessary at this point?" Kai added in.

Nya glared at her older brother. His spiky, brown hair was brighter than hers. Nya has straight, short, black hair. His emerald green eyes outshines her eyes, as per her eyes being dark brown. She sometimes envies her brother because of how much more appealing he is than her. People do say she's attractive. She does thank them, although she does have a hard time believing them. People have also told her that she is stubborn, and that definitely didn't end well. Let's just say that the last time someone said that, it ended in a trip to a hospital. And no, Nya wasn't injured.

Nya knows they are both similar; she knows they are basically the same person, but she can't help but feel insecure about her looks. She's a tough bitch. She's confident, but not too confident. She's confident enough to be sure about her abilities and strengths, but she's not confident about her appearance. The siblings are very competitive, so they always like to one up each other at any given chance. Once Kai does something impressive, Nya does it better, and so on. They're basically the equivalent of that song "Anything You Can Do I Can Better", except it involves more violence and swear words.

"Yes it was," Kai responded."Besides, I already found Chen's Instagram account and you're still on Twitter. Sucks to be you."

Nya flipped him off, which was followed by a soft chuckle by Zane.

"How did you even find his account?" Nya asked. "You found it before me for God fucking sakes! And I'm the smart one of us two!"

Kai smirked at his sister. "Everything is not what it seems." 

Nya stared dead into Kai's eyes. "I understood that reference, you bitch." Kai began to sinisterly laugh. It was very low at first, and it progressively got louder as he started laughing more. He sounded more like a hyena from The Lion King than an actual menacing villain.

"Your evil laugh is fucking dumb." Nya noted.

"I don't get what's happening here and I didn't understand your obscure reference." Pixal added.

Kai looked offended. Like, really offended. It was like the face you make when someone insults your favorite character from a movie, or show, or book. That shit for real hurts. Kai looked like he was genuinely hurt by Pixal not knowing his reference to 'Wizards of Waverly Place'.

"You are an uncultured loaf of bread."

Suddenly, a burst of laughter came from someone. Everyone went quiet, as they began to search the room for the culprit. Then Nya saw him. Lloyd. He had been so depressed today, that everyone was shocked by his sudden happy attitude. He hadn't laughed all day, and it was nice to see him happy for once.

Nya really couldn't help herself. She began to laugh. Like really hard. This must have worked like a domino effect, because moments later, everyone in the room was laughing. There's nothing better than a bunch of high schoolers laughing in the living room of their friends house on one of the most depressing days of the year for them so far.

Everyone couldn't stop laughing. It's almost like every time someone heard someone else laugh, that would just make it worse. Jay and Lloyd had already fallen to the floor, and we're both in a fetal position. Seeing this just made Nya laugh harder. She was pretty sure she and everyone else was crying from laughter.

After what felt like hours of not being able to breathe, everyone finally stopped. No one knew what had just happened, but they were sure as hell exhausted. Nya's stomach was sore, and she was pretty sure everyone else's was too. She was happy to see Lloyd smiling for once. She missed his adorable smile, and she was astonished that he was in tears just barely an hour ago.

All of a sudden, Lloyd calmly got up from the floor and sat back down on the couch. Jay didn't, though. The floor is his new chair now, since he might be too lazy to get up from the comfortable carpet he's laying on.

Lloyd looked around at everyone who was staring at him. He seemed to not like the sudden attention again. A lot of people staring at you all at once is kind of intimidating. 

"Either we get back to work or my depression causes me to kill myself and I love you guys too much to die so stop staring at me before my brain implodes."

Nya got back on task to finding Chen's Twitter account, even though she is having a rough time trying to find it. All of this is worth it to save Lloyd, even if Kai tries to one up her at every turn. She loves Lloyd too much. Everyone here loves Lloyd too much. He needs to be saved from Chen here and now.

_________

 

Zane put the cap back on the Expo marker. Lloyd said he had no more information about Chen, and there was no need to waste a good marker. Jay's still too lazy to get up, even though Cole has already tried to persuade him to come back up. Jay can put up a good fight. He once bit Cole because he didn't want to get out of bed. He still has a scar on his arm from it.

Zane could hear Skylor and Seliel talking about plan ideas. He couldn't identify exactly what they were saying, but it sounded productive. As long as they aren't wasting time. . . Lloyd needs all the help he can get.

Kai and Nya we're arguing back and forth yet again. Kai was still flaunting the fact that he had already found one of Chen's accounts. Nya looks pissed, but her face suddenly changed as she was heavily observing the screen. Her eyes widen and her mouth curved into a huge grin. Suddenly, Nya calmly placed her laptop on the coffee table, and shot up from her spot on the couch. She yelled out of pure joy that she found his account. Nya was ecstatic, but Kai on the other hand. . .

Lloyd. . .

He looks more worried than he's been all day. He looked like he needed to say something. His expression was worried, more than it has today. Lloyd has a tendency to be poor at keeping his emotions to himself, and he loves to vent. The longer he doesn't vent, the worse he gets. He's hiding something, and Zane knows that for a fact.

"Lloyd?" Zane worriedly asked. Lloyd looked up from his phone and looked Zane in the eyes. He tried his best to keep a calm and collected expression, but Zane could see past his eyes of

"Yeah?"

How am I supposed to ask this? Zane thinks. I don't want him to say something he's uncomfortable with saying.

"Are you trying to say something? You look like you're hiding something. But, if it's too uncomfortable to say, you don't have to say it. I don't want your day to be any worse than it already has. I me-"

"It's nothing," Lloyd cut him off. "Nothing is on my mind. I'm just trying to sort things out. . ."

He's lying.

Zane sat down next to Lloyd and he put his hand on his shoulder. "Lloyd, I can tell when something is wrong. I've known you for a bit, and I know what it looks like when you're lying. Please tell me what's wrong."

Lloyd looked down, made a heavy sigh, and looked back up at Zane. "I lied to you."

Zane was shocked. What would he lie about? Has he been lying about Chen? Did he just do it for attention? Zane contemplated. No. Lloyd wouldn't do that. He's not like that. What is he lying about then?

"About what?" Zane calmly asked.

Lloyd looked down, sighed, then looked back up at Zane in the eyes.

"That's not all the info I have about me and Chen."

_________

Lloyd knew lying was bad. Lying should only be used to protect those you love. In a way, he didn't want them to save him from Chen. He's told Lloyd what he'll do to him if anyone is told about them two, so what if Chen found out? What if their plan went wrong and Lloyd gets captured by him. He knows his friends won't let that happen, but his anxiety tells him something else. All of these different scenarios fill Lloyd's head with bad thoughts.

What if the plan goes wrong?

What if I get hurt?

What if one of my friends gets hurt?

What if someone dies that isn't Chen?

Lloyd has named his constant anxiety 'Lil Bitch' because it is so frequent to the point where it is like a bitch. Also, it would be funny if someone asked you "What's wrong?" and you could respond with "Lil Bitch is messing with me again." Eh, it was funnier in Lloyd's head when he first thought of it. Everything is funnier when it's in your head.

Lloyd was anticipating a scolding from someone for some reason. It just feels like every time he does something wrong or if he goes against any rules, he gets yelled at by someone. He knows that has friends won't yell at him; he knows that they love him no matter what he does. It's just that Lil Bitch is being…well, a bitch right now.

"Wh...what else is there to you two then?" Zane asks. 

Lloyd runs his conversation with Chen that he had earlier that day. Chen said something about meeting up tomorrow. How is he supposed to word that to everyone. We have a 'date' tomorrow. No, I don't want to say it like that. We're supposed to meet up tomorrow in town. Wait what time was it? God fucking dammit, Lloyd. Pull yourself together, man.

That's when he realizes everyone is quiet. Everyone is looking at him. They're waiting on him to answer Zane. Scratch that, they're waiting on him to tell them his answer to everyone.

He must have told them while I was lost in my thoughts, Lloyd thought. Great, now I have even more anxiety. Thanks, Lil Bitch! I appreciate it!

Lloyd sighed. "Me and Chen are supposed to meet up tomorrow. And before you say it, I'm just gonna say that I know I'm an idiot for not telling you guys in the first place." Lloyd shifted his view from his hands to the people around him. They looked very interested in his words, so he continued. "I'm just worried that Skylor and Seliel's plan will fail, and then we'll be caught. Chen has already told me what he would do to me if I ever told anyone, and…" Lloyds words began to scramble in his head as he tried not to cry. Everyone gave him an encouraging look, so he continued through his exhaustion. "And I don't want him to do anything to me again. I can't go through that ever, ever again."

Lloyd's face began to feel wet. Goddammit, I'm crying now. That's fucking great. Yeah, show your weakness. Men totally do that. What an amazing fucking way to prove that you're a man.

Suddenly he felt multiple different bodies on him. They were hugging him. He doesn't know who all is hugging him, but he's pretty sure everyone is there. He heard people laugh and the pressure around his body became tighter. He didn't know whether he was laughing, crying...or even both. It just felt nice to know that he is loved. Being loved feels nice. Being loved feels amazing.

Lloyd just wishes that this feeling was more often in his life.

_________

Morro looked up from their phone to look at Zane, who was handing them a small, blue, plastic container. They pulled out one of their ear buds. "What's this?" Morro dully asked.

Zane smiled. "Just look," he responded.

Morro opened up the container to reveal a small cake. The vibrant green frosting that was covering it immediately showed off it's intricate design. Morro knew exactly what this was.

"It's a shrek depression cake." Morro whispered. A smile then formed on his face, and his heart rate began to increase. This was the happiest Morro has been for a good while. Today's sudden events had caused them to forget about their true love: Shrek Depression Cake. They were so hyped to see their cake. How did they ever forget about it in the first place? 

Harumi looked away from Jay after their conversation about naming knives. She looked at Morro. Her skeptical face scanned them and their new cake.

"Where are my cupcakes?" Harumi asked as she stared at Zane in his eyes. Morro looked over at Zane, who currently looked like he was in a state of fear. Harumi is quite a terrifying and manipulative woman, considering her age. She knows how to perfectly strike fear into her enemies without even saying a word. Her eyes can say more than her mouth. She's even so manipulative to the point where she could convince a sane and/or sober person that their name is Latisha...which she has actually done before. It's a long story, don't ask.

Zane, after being paralyzed with fear, walked over to the kitchen. He looked in the fridge for a second, grabbed a couple of containers, and walked back over to the table. He handed a little red, plastic container to Harumi. She cheerfully opened up the container and took out her phone to take a picture of the magnificent cupcakes. She placed her phone back in her pocket, and picked up one of the cupcakes to eat it. Morro was in awe of this woman's capability to go from 0 to 100 to 0 yet again in under a single fucking minute. They were shocked, and so was everyone else at this table. Just a minute ago, Harumi was pissed and was causing everyone in her vicinity to be in extreme fear of her. Now, she's eating a shrek cupcake. There is no look of anger on her face. She's calm. 

While they were looking away, Morro didn't realize that Zane had already given Jay and Cole their cakes. Jay looked very astonished at his cake, while Cole had already began to eat his. This wasn't quite shocking to Morro. This wasn't shocking to anyone inside the house. Everyone has their quirks, and Cole's is eating cake. Yeah, that's weird, but it isn't weird to him.

Zane gave everyone else's theirs, and Morro seeing all of their happy faces made them happy. Lloyd's mood even changed. Shrek cakes apparently make people happier? Even cakes with the title 'Shrek Depression Cake' makes people happy. Well, it makes Morro happy. That counts.

_________

"Now, what exactly were you and Chen planning to do tomorrow?"

Skylor had asked Lloyd to come to her and Seliel's "planning table" a couple of minutes ago. She needed to ask Lloyd some extra information about Chen. Like, things that Zane and Pixal didn't ask or things that Kai and Nya couldn't find online. It was personal info that only Chen and Lloyd knew. She thought that if she and Seliel had some more info on him, their plan would be much more flawless. Their plan must be perfect, or everyone will suffer from just one, simple mistake. It caused anxiety to rise in Skylor's chest. It had to be perfect, for Lloyd's sake.

"Nothing much, really. It was just supposed to be an," Lloyd made quotation marks with his fingers. " 'enjoyable date'." 

Seliel scoffed. "Yeah, enjoyable to him."

Skylor had to agree with her. She was right. Chen is an asshole, and his version of an 'enjoyable date' was making Lloyd suffer as much as actually possible. Chen is just Ninjago City's local bitch/man hoe. And, just so everyone knows, that is NOT a good thing.

"That asshole doesn't deserve rights of any kind," Lloyd said while looking at his fidgeting hands. "Whatever the Ninjago Bill of Rights says shouldn't apply to him. After all the shit he's made me go through," Lloyd looked at his phone. "He deserves nothing good to ever happen to him again."

Skylor doesn't know what all Chen did to Lloyd, and she's pretty sure no one wants to know. The poor kid seems too traumatized about the events to even come close to talking about them. It's Lloyd's decision to not talk about his experiences with him, and Skylor respects that. Everyone should respect that too, and if they don't, they'll have to talk to the 11 teenagers residing in this house at the moment. They are all ready stab and are Gen Z as all fuck. Nothing will stop them, not even the guards at Area 51. If any of them get hurt, they'll hurt the person that hurt them back, and if they get killed....they'll just have to walk it off. Eh, it's better when Cap says it anyways. Skylor doesn't even compare to Steve Rogers, and she knows it.

Seliel interrupted Skylor's thought process. "So, what time were you two supposed to meet up?" Seliel didn't look at Lloyd the entire time she spoke, but she was looking down at a paper, presumably taking notes.

"I'm not sure on the time," Lloyd began. "I just know that it's around 7pm on the corner of Williams Street and Fitts Avenue."

Skylor wrote down a note this time. Meet up: 7pm at the corner Williams Street and Fitts Avenue. Where the hell is that?

"Hey, Smith's!" Skylor called out. Kai and Nya both lifted their heads up simultaneously, gazing over at the redhead. Skylor observed the siblings They actually look very similar, which is not all that surprising. They have similar facial structures, similar body structures. Both of the siblings have the same color of skin, which is a dark tannish color (which is really fucking good looking). The only difference that can be seen are their eyes and hair. They're really both gorgeous to look at. Any bisexual person is in danger when it comes to the Smith siblings, because they are fucking attractive as all shit. Anyone could have a crush on them, despite that person being straight or not. Skylor knows that Jay is a mess with them two. He used to date Nya (then she broke up with him), and now him and Kai are dating. Jay has it bad for the Smith siblings, and so does everyone else. Don't even get anyone started on how attractive Cole is.

"What do you want?" Kai asked. "Me and sis were talking about some important shit, so hurry up."

Pixal looked away from the whiteboard. "Yeah, if that 'important shit' is continuously talking about how hot Chris Hemsworth is"

That really does sound like a conversation those two would have, Skylor laughed to herself.

Kai looked pissed, but he couldn't say a word. Pixal was stating the big boi facts and there was no way for him to deny it. Everyone was snickering to themselves, which only made his anger even worse.

Nya sighed loudly, her brown eyes shining in the dim light. Her black bangs covered part of her eyes, so it might be kinda hard for her to see. "As much as I find Kai's pain funny," Nya laughed out as Kai angrily squinted at her, "what were you gonna ask, Sky?"

"Ummm..." Skylor began. "Um...what was I gonna- oh yeah! Okay, I need you two messes of people to look up where the corner of Williams Street and Fitts Avenue is."

Nya raised her eyebrow questioningly. "Why do you need us to look that up?" 

"Just do it before I make Morro do it."

Morro looked up from their phone. "What?"

Skylor looked over at Morro. "Don't mind us. Just go back to hoping that MCR gets back together."

Morro didn't enjoy that comment. Kai seemed to get a kick out of it, though. This made Morro even more pissed.

"I don't know what's happening anymore," Skylor turned her head to see that Lloyd was talking. "And at this point I'm too afraid to ask."

"Same," Zane added out of absolutely nowhere.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one," Seliel added while smiling.

Suddenly, there were a series of different kinds of yells coming from the living room. Skylor looked over to see that Kai and Nya have already started an argument about finding the apparent meetup location. Skylor didn't really pay attention to what they were saying, so she only heard out of context quotes that would be very weird to say in public. 

"You're only jealous because I was able to prove my worth to the candy gods."

"Ur mom gay."  
"... Kai, for starters we have the same mom."

"You fucking look like Sonic the hedgehog so you can't say a damn thing."

Skylor really needed to focus, but she noticed that Lloyd seemed really entertained by the siblings funny banter. He needs a break from his disturbing reality. The poor kid deserves every good thing that

_________

 

"Stop trying to one up me before I fucking kill myself."

Kai was so pissed at Nya. Her competitive ass couldn't help but one up him, but Kai's competitive too so he really can't say a damn thing. He's more competitive than Nya. He starts competitions to see who's the best for literally no fucking reason. He's annoying and a dumbass, but he can be a soft child. No wonder Jay loves that dork.

"Could you guys please stop your bickering?!"  
Cole had said that. He was really tired already, and Kai and Nya's yelling wasn't helping his constant headache (who was likely Jay).

Kai was kinda pissed that he was yelled at for arguing, but he knew he needed to calm down. They were arguing about some dumb shit anyways. Nya seemed kinda unnerved, but it was only because she was trying to calm down. Kai kinda blows things way too out of proportion. No, not kinda, he does blows things out of proportion.

Yeah, their bickering really wasn't going to help Lloyd. Kai thinks of Lloyd as a little brother. He's important to him. Kai has already promised him he will adopt Lloyd after he graduates. It's a promise that has been engraved in stone. Just because they're not blood related, that doesn't mean that Kai wouldn't die for Lloyd. 

Kai would do anything for Lloyd, and if that involves killing Chen...then so be it.

_________

 

Harumi really didn't know what to do. Lloyd and her are basically best friends. They knew each other since he moved to Ninjago High. They met on the first day of school, after discovering that they had basically had all of their classes together, except for band. Harumi doesn't want to play an instrument. It's way too tedious for her to handle.

She was also the first person he told that he's gay, and one of the first ones to know he's trans. The first one he told was Kai, since they're like brothers. Harumi wants Lloyd to be happy, but she doesn't know how to. She feels so bad for him. She wanted to cry for him, and she wanted to feel his own pain. He doesn't deserve any of it. She knows that her life has been rough, but Lloyd. His is worse. So much fucking worse.

Rumi…

That's the nickname he gave her back in seventh grade. It was a nickname that was made for her. She had never felt more loved in her entire life. Her foster family consisted of a bunch of assholes. She never felt love from them, or any of her other foster families if she thought about it. The first form of love she felt from anyone was from Lloyd, and that made her happy. It made her feel like she was loved for once in her damn life.

Harumi's foster families would always call her names, like 'useless', 'piece of shit', or even 'mistake'. She felt like she was worthless. She felt like she was a piece of shit. She even felt like she was even a mistake. 

Harumi was diagnosed with depression when she was 11. Her 'family' said she was just being over dramatic and just wanted attention. They wouldn't allow her to take anti depressants. She had very bad days. Hell, most of her days were bad. Her depression was bad. Like, "I'm gonna kill myself if I get any worse" bad. Harumi thought that all of her problems could be solved if she just ends her life then and there. Until she met Lloyd…

Lloyd is always positive. He would always make a joke to lighten a bad mood. His laugh is so soft and contagious. His blonde hair and green eyes are perfect. He's one of the prettiest, funniest, most caring guys she's ever met. He's also short so Harumi never has to look up at him, which is a plus for her. 

Learning that Lloyd was gay and trans just made him a better person. Lgbtqia+ people are so much stronger than the average person. They have the guts to come out to their families and state that they're not straight. Harumi could never do that. And trans people are even stronger. They have the guts to come out to others and change their own bodies with shots and even surgery. Harumi doesn't like shots at the doctor. If she ever had to inject a shot into herself, she would actually die. No cap. 

Lloyd is an amazing person. He's the reason why Harumi is still alive. She needs to return the favor. He saved hers, so she needs to save his. It seems right to her, so it must be the right thing to do.

It must be.

_________

Everyone had already been there for a little bit at this point. They got so off topic like 90% of the entire fucking time, but they made huge progress in the past hour. Pixal had managed to get everyone focused and on task. At one point she even had to get Zane on task. Yeah.

Pixal felt a lot of power in her position. She was telling everyone what to do and how to do it. This felt right to her. It was like she was born to lead. Eh, it just might be the excitement that everyone has right now. Trying to find one of your best friend's bane of existence is actually quite fun.

Everyone was really tired at this point. Like, they're running off of dumbass energy kind of tired. At one point, Pixal noticed that Jay was doing fortnite dances on the table he was at while Cole was laying on the ground on the verge of tears.

Pixal looked at the couch and noticed that Lloyd was already asleep. She smiled at him. He was quite cute lying there. He was curled up in a ball and he looked, to Pixal, like a little kitten trying to find room in a cat bed with his four other cat brothers and sisters. Except Lloyd isn't an animal. He isn't even a furry (at least to Pixal's knowledge he isn't).

Pixal took a few steps towards Lloyd and very gently picked him up, hoping that he doesn't wake up.

Pixal looked over at Kai. "Hey, Kai," she gently whispered. Kai looked up at her and just as he was about to say something, he noticed the fast asleep Lloyd in Pixal's arms. He mouthed "what" to Pixal instead of talking loudly (as per the usual). "Where's Lloyd's room?' Pixal whispered again.

Kai gestured towards the stairs and made signals that Pixal could only assume meant "turn left" and "straight". Pixal slowly walked over to the stairs, carefully taking every step in hopes to not drop Lloyd or hit his head on the wall. Both of those wouldn't end well.

Pixal managed to get all the way up the steps without doing any damage to Lloyd. She turned to the left, like Kai instructed her to do, and walked straight to the end of the hall. She gently kicked open the cracked open door revealing Lloyds room.

Lloyd's room is, quite frankly, one of the coolest rooms Pixal has ever been in. He has tons of pictures on his walls and so many amazing things on his shelves and on his bed. He has Endgame posters, Steven Universe posters, Harry Potter posters, My Hero Academia posters, Voltron posters, Legend of Zelda posters. He even has Marble Hornets posters (who knows how he got them). Pictures of Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans, and Tim Sutton were severely adorned around his bed. Pixal looked to her right and she noticed a large life size cut-out of Sebastian Stan (what is it with Lloyd and Sebastian Stan?). Lloyd's shelves were dressed with paintings Pixal could only guess were made by him. The paintings were amazing. There was one of Link holding the Master Sword and Hylian Shield, one of Tim Sutton (or is it Tim Wright?) with his mask resting on the side of his face and a cigarette in hand, one of Lapis Lazuli with her gorgeous water wings, and even one with the paladins of Voltron. Possibly the best one she saw was of Steve and Bucky. It was promptly displayed on his nightstand. He must be very proud of it.

Pixal then noticed his figurines. Lloyd's figurines were many in number. He had a Deku figure in his hero outfit, a Link one with sword and shield in hand, a Clint Barton one with his bow and arrow and even his dog...where does Lloyd even get all of these? The black market, maybe, but it might be best to not think about it. Pixal looked at his bed and was astounded at the sight of so many pop vinyls on the shelf on the bed. There were probably at least 40 of them at the minimum. He had anywhere from Todoroki to Tony Stark. It was really impressive as to how amazing his room is. Pixal would kill someone in cold blood to get a room like him (she wouldn't kill Lloyd though).

After being immensely astonished by his impressive and beautiful from, Pixal walked over to Lloyd's bed and laid him down on top of his Voltron covers. He immediately nuzzled his face into the pillow and smiled, as if he was thinking Pixal in his sleep. Pixal smiled. She began walking towards the door and walked out of his room. She observed Lloyd as she began to slowly close the door. 

At least he looked happy.

________

Seliel closed her notebook and yawned. She, at this point, has been up for about 24 hours. Her notes and ideas felt like they were useless to a completed plan. They were nowhere close to making a plan. But, with Lloyd being asleep, it put Seliel's mind at ease to know that he was safe and sound at the moment. 

Seliel began to see small, silent movements at the corner of her eye, so she turned her head only to see Pixal quietly down from upstairs after dropping Lloyd off in his room. Pixal was smiling. She seemed to be content at the moment, even though of the depressing atmosphere that was surrounding the household.

"This," Seliel began through slurred, tired words. "Has been the most mentally and physically exhausting 16 hours of my entire life."

"Here here," Jay said through muffled speech. He had his head rested on his folded arms. Everyone was exhausted. No more dumbass energy. Everyone is either half asleep, or already asleep. Nya was asleep on Kai's shoulder, which he really didn't seem to mind for once. Kai himself was still on his phone doing immense research on Chen. Harumi was talking to Cole about something while Morro was drinking an energy drink. And by the looks of it, it's not the only one he brought with him. Pixal was in the process of trying to properly get positioned on the floor right next to Zane, who seemed to already be asleep. Everyone seemed really at peace, but that's probably not the case. Well, it's only based off how Seliel feels at the moment.

Seliel looked to the front of her. She noticed Skylor resting her head on her hand while her elbow was propped up on the table. She had her phone lying on the table so she could be on it without having to hold it. Seliel then looked to her left and observed her closed notebook. She pulled it over to her, a sound that only a paper rubbing against wood could only make.

"Skylor," Seliel said. Skylor lifted her head up, her red bangs bouncing down on her face. Her brown eyes awaited Seliel's response. "We really need to get on with this shit," Seliel said. "Lloyd's supposed 'date'," Seliel added air quotes around the word date. "Is tomorrow. We need to brainstorm more ideas right this second." Skylor nodded in agreement. She turned her phone off and placed it in her pocket.

"Okay...where do we begin?"

_________

"I'll stay home with Lloyd, you guys go on and go home."

It was already 2am and everyone was half asleep. Everyone grabbed all of their belongings and was ready to leave. But Kai was very adamant about staying home with Lloyd.

"Okay can I at least stay here?" Nya asked. "Lloyd is like a younger brother to me too so I should-"

"Alright," Kai interrupted. "You can. I didn't say you couldn't. I was just saying how everyone else should go on and go home. I'll sleep on the floor because the floor feels nice."

Nya's face contorted into extreme confusion. "How does the floor feel nice?"

"It fEELS GOOD OKAY."

Kai's voice cracked immensely during that last comment, and a few sounds of stifled laughter were followed by it. Kai's immediate glare immediately made them shut up.

Nya looked over at Skylor and Seliel. "So do you guys have the plan ready?"

"Yes we do," Skylor responded, the tiredness suddenly showing in her words and face. "We'll text the plan in the group chat so everyone knows their part in it," Seliel added on to Skylor's words.

The Smith siblings looked at eachother, and then nodded almost perfectly in sync. "Sounds good to me," Nya said. Everyone then gave their goodbyes to the siblings and then piled out the door. As soon as the door slammed shut, Kai threw himself to the ground with a large thump.

"Are you trying to wake Lloyd up?" Nya complained to her older brother. Kai only responded by flipping her off. Nya sighed. Kai's phone buzzed only seconds later. After noticing that it was the plan Seliel and Skylor promised to send.

...

homophobes and transphobes beware  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (saltyhoe)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Sunday, 2:23am

shesaphantom: okay we're too lazy to send to entire plan rn so we're just gonna summarize it

blujay: mood

scarletwitch: So all you guys need to know is that Lloyd will still go on the "date", me, Seliel, and Pixal will will keep an eye on things and give updates and tell people when to execute plans, Cole, Kai, and Nya will take things into action if plans go awry, Jay, Harumi, and Morro have weapons duty, which means they can attack but they mostly will supply anything if necessary, and Zane is a waiter

shesaphantom: all of us, except for Lloyd of course, will pretend to be bystanders

shesaphantom: so yes makeup and that shit will have to take place

scarletwitch: Does that sound good

guyfieri: yes it does

guyfieri: we'll see you guys later then

scarletwitch: Bye

…

Kai got up from his spot on the ground to go and check on Lloyd. He thought it would be the best thing to do before resigning for the night on his spot on the shag-carpeted floor. Nya didn't seem to care that he was getting up from the floor since she only seemed to be focused on sleeping on the couch. Kai began to quietly walk up the stairs and took a left towards Lloyd's room. He silently opened the door and as soon as he looked into the door, he saw Lloyd sleeping peacefully on his bed. 

Kai was happy that he was peaceful at the moment, so he decided to let Lloyd be by himself. He gently closed the door and walked back downstairs. When he made it down, he noticed how Nya was already peacefully asleep on the couch. Kai smiled. He laid down in a spot on the floor and finally found a comfortable position for him to stay in. The floor wasn't exactly the most comfortable spot in the house, but Kai didn't care. He was just happy that Lloyd was safe from anyone who wants to harm him.

_________

Lloyd felt warmth and soft blankets around him when he woke up, so by the process of elimination he figured that he was in his bed (hopefully it was his own). He doesn't sleep walk so there's no possible way that he just walked to his bed while he was asleep. Someone must have carried him. Who really knows who carried him? Well, besides the person that carried him, of course.

Lloyd instantly had a shock of panic. "Shit! Did I forget to take off my binder?" He felt his chest and immediately had a sense of relief because he remembered he took it off before his friends came over. Wait…

His friends.

Lloyd's eyes shot open and he investigated the room around him. Well, at least he it was his room. So he was right for fucking once. He looked for his phone on his nightstand and of course, it wasn't there. He felt for it in his pocket. He felt a square object in it. Thank fucking god. He checked the time. 4:37am. Lloyd groaned. He hated waking up in the middle of the night. The other bad thing is, he completely forgot that his friends were downstairs. He contemplated for a moment on if he should get out of his warm bed or not. After what felt like an eternity, he decided to go and check if his friends were still downstairs or not.

Lloyd lazily got up from his bed, almost falling off in the process, and drowsily began to walk to his door. He may have bumped into something, since he heard something fall, but he wasn't entirely sure. He began to open the door, bracing for the blinding light that was about to cause him to immediately retreat to his room again. Surprisingly, there were no lights on in his house. His friends must be gone now, and left him to keep with his own thoughts. 

He walked out of his room, balancing himself onto the wall for support. He slowly trudged his way to the stairs, while he tried to not trip on any nearby objects in the process. When he made it to the stairs, he didn't progress any further. He only observed the dark room that was in front of him. He could hardly see, but it almost appeared as if there were two others in the living room. After his eyes fully adjusted to the room, he noticed that he saw Kai and Nya laying there, sleeping. They seemed peaceful.

The room looked a little different than when he fell asleep. Before, there was a huge mess in the living room; papers and weapons (all from Jay) were sprawled out everywhere. The whiteboard was full of scribbles and neat, colorful writing, all of which were from Zane and Pixal (one drawing was from Jay though, after he had stolen one of Zane's markers; the drawing was a picture of sans saying "fuck", which made everyone laugh, except for zane, who was continuously scolding Jay as he was drawing his masterpiece). Now, the room was exactly like how it was before everyone got there: clean and perfect. Everyone must have cleaned up after they were done. Lloyd decided he was done stalking his friends and quietly marched back to his room. He jumped in bed, tucked himself in, and hoped that tomorrow would be much better as fell into a peaceful slumber.

_________

It was 9:41am. Everyone had gotten back to Lloyd’s at this point and everything was complete and utter chaos. The ten teens were all panicking as they ran back and forth for unknown reasons. Quick footsteps were constantly echoing across the walls and screams could be heard from every corner of the house. Lloyd, however, didn’t seem stressed out. He was calm, oddly enough. He was quite content with the current situation, regarding that everyone else was screeching like a convention of banshee’s. At one point, all they could hear was Jay yelling, "WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO BE GAY, KAI. GOD IS FOR SURE WATCHING US RIGHT NOW AND I DON'T WANT ANY MORE REASONS TO GO TO HELL." Laughter was followed by it, as expected.

Skylor and Seliel suddenly ran over to Lloyd, who was stretched out on the couch. Skylor perfectly slid over to him, but Seliel managed to trip on her own feet and face planted into the side of the couch. This caused a few chuckles to escape from Lloyd and Skylor, and only glares from Seliel's disapproving face. Once Seliel got up, she walked to where Skylor was.

"Okay," Skylor started. "Lloyd, you do know our plan right?" Lloyd sighed. "Yes," he said. "I read the message after I checked my phone this morning when I got up. I'm not exactly looking forward to anything that's happening today, but I have to go through with it." Lloyd turned around to witness Jay slipping on the carpet and immediately fell to the ground.

"Why are you so calm about everything?"   
Lloyd turned around and saw Seliel, who seemed to have a concerned face, which was likely directed towards him. Lloyd had no clue what she had just said. He only heard muttered speech, like when someone tries to talk while their face is smothered by a pillow.

"What?" Lloyd asked. Seliel sighed and facepalmed, obviously frustrated. "I asked why are you so calm about everything?" 

"I um," Lloyd had no idea how to put this in the shortest way possible. "I don't really… know, actually. I think I just see no need in acting so panicked when there is really no need of acting so… stupid." Seliel and Skylor's faces contorted into extreme confusion and concern. Their speech was very muttered and jumbled together, so Lloyd could only distinguish certain words, like "but" and "idiot". He really shouldn't have said that.

After a few minutes had passed, the two girls must have told everyone about Lloyd's careless attitude, because everyone was beginning to surround him. When Kai was told, he apparently ran from around the corner and slid into a wall, which was pretty funny not gonna lie. But everyone seemed to want him to care about today's events. So he decided to at least try and care. For them, of course.

_________

Kai was helping Lloyd tie his tie. Lloyd had never worn a suit before, so he really didn't know how ties work. Lloyd's suit was all black with a green tie, for aesthetic purposes of course. That was Lloyd's choice because first of all, his opinion matters in everything that happens today. Secondly, Lloyd realised that black looks really cool and edgy with green and he was in a cool and edgy mood so…

"There," Kai said as he finished tying Lloyds tie. Kai took a few steps back to look at his work. Lloyd turned to his left to look at himself in the mirror (which he kinda does frequently). Lloyd thought he actually looked… decent for once. He had never seen himself in a suit before, because no one cared to even get him one. That's kinda sad.

"So," Kai began. Lloyd turned around to look at him. "Are you ready for tonight?" Lloyd chuckled and put his hands in his pockets. "Of course I am. Is that even supposed to be a question?" Lloyd turned to face the mirror again. "This shit has been bothering me for the longest time. I'm ready for it to end right now."

"Well it will," Kai didn't hesitate to respond. "We have been working on this for 24 hours. We have spent our time dedicated to finding out ways to save you. We care about you. We love you." Kai grabbed Lloyd by his collar, spun him around, and grabbed his shoulders." This will work Lloyd. I just know it will." After a few moments, Kai let go of Lloyd's shoulders and ruffled his hair. Laughter filled the room as the boys began to laugh. Their laughter was a nice sound, compared to the screams and the fast shuffling of feet from people other than Lloyd.

"Hey," a voice from the other side of the room said. Kai and Lloyd stopped laughing, then looked at the part of the room where the voice came from. "Guys, everyone is ready now," It was Morro. "You guys seem to be ready by how much you are messing around," All Kai and Lloyd really did was stand there. Frozen. "Are you guys gonna come or?" "Oh, right," Kai and Lloyd scrambled from their place in the room and ran out.

"This is going to end today, Lloyd," Kai began. "Remember to just smile and constantly keep that in your mind."

They both stood there for a moment in silence, until Lloyd spoke up.

"Thank you."

_________

"We've been sitting out here for an hour. Where the hell is Chen?" 

"Kai, calm down. Just be patient"

"Wow, trying to tell Kai to be patient is lying trying to tell a cat to stop attacking a Christmas tree. It's basically pointless to say."

Everyone was antsy. Chen was taking a long time to get to the meeting point, and that only made their nerves build up. Kai seemed to be worse than everyone, including Lloyd. He seemed to be on the verge of tears, but no one could really tell. Everyone's phones all of a sudden began to buzz...

...

homophobes and transphobes beware  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (stabbyuwu)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Sunday, 6:38pm

deletusrockeetus: You guys nervous too

freshavocado: yes

nikonikonyah: very much so

guyfieri: im not nervous

blujay: kai shut tf up ur more nervous than all of us

guyfieri: how dare you expose me like this

smolgren: Nice to see you guys care about me lel

guyfieri: so lloyd you know what to do right

smolgren: Yep

smolgren: You guys better know out plan too

blujay: don't worry broski we do

stabbyuwu: guys wait a second what's that outside

...

A vehicle pulled up outside the restaurant. "Shit, it's Chen," Kai muttered. Lloyd seemed to know who it was, so he walked away from his spot from the side of the road and walked to the restaurant. Lloyd did make sure to keep a smile as Chen walked out of his vehicle.

"It's showtime guys, gals, and non-binary pals."

_________

Jay and Harumi burst into the bathroom,both in complete panic. "Is everyone in here?" Zane yelled. After a moment of silence and counting, everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay good. Now quick! Barricade the doors!" Zane yelled. People from every direction started grabbing any items they could find to go and block the doors so no one could get in."

"So when did he get in here?" Nya asked Lloyd. Lloyd looked over at Chen's comatose body on the ground by a bathroom stall. "He walked into here about 8 minutes ago. After like 5 minutes I realized he never came back so I figured that the Rohypnol finally worked on him. And," Lloyd gestured to Chen. "I guess I was right." Nya chuckled. There was a sudden commotion behind them, so they turned around, only to see that Cole had picked up Jay, likely to use him as a barricade. Everyone was cheering Cole on, while a few people were recording it, likely to put on Snapchat. "So much for being quiet," Nya whispered. Lloyd chuckled at that.

Lloyd turned towards his other friends. "gUYS!" Lloyd yelled to them. They all turned towards him. Cole was so shocked that he dropped Jay, which was followed by a loud thud and a grunt. "We really need to figure out what to do about Chen."

Cole pridefully walked towards Lloyd. "I got chu', fam," he said. He walked to Chen, and picked him up. "Hey," he began. "Can someone open that window up there for me?" Cole pointed up to a small window near the ceiling. Zane gladly walked over to the window and opened it, after standing on his tiptoes. "Thank you," Cole happily said. He then positioned Chen back in a move where it looked like he was about to…

"Cole wai-!"

Before anyone could stop him, Cole had already thrown Chen through the window. He was successful, however, who knows who has noticed the man's fall from the high up spot. No one knew what to say…

"Cole," Lloyd started. "What the fuck have you done?"

_________

Chen's nearly lifeless body was sitting in the backseat, along with Morro and Harumi, who were both passed out. "So, um," Lloyd stuttered out. "What are we doing about Chen?" "Well," Kai said as he kept his eyes on the road. "We're keeping him in our custody until he wakes up. When he does wake up, we're taking him to the police station downtown. We'll show them the proof of what he's done. Hopefully we can go to court for this, and let's hope that he gets some sort of punishment for this."

Lloyd smiled. "He does deserve that. Death would be a bit too much, though." Kai laughed at that. "Yeah, death would kinda be too much in this situation." Everyone was quiet, so they could only hear the soft hum of the vehicle's engine. "But yesterday, I would have thought that that was the most acceptable punishment for him. I still kinda do, not gonna lie, but he is young and stupid, like us. He just needs to learn his lesson. I've learned from almost all of the dumb mistakes I've made. You guys know that I'm stubborn as fuck. I surprise myself whenever I learn from my mistakes, even if it takes me forever to learn. It may take a while for Chen to learn his lesson. Because if I can learn my lesson, that d-bag can." Lloyd looked down. "He needs to, or I will beat the living shit out of him if he doesn't." Kai looked over at Lloyd as they stopped at a red light. He sighed. "You really are my brother from another mother." Kai ruffled Lloyd's hair again, in a brotherly way. They both laughed loudly, not even caring about waking up anyone in the backseat. They were having fun, with no worries at the back of their minds. This was their moment. This was a memory in the making, and no one else in the world would claim these memories as their own. It was their special memories. The memories they could hold onto for the rest of their lives. The memories they would tell to their kids or even their grandkids. The memories they would hold onto when the other is gone forever. It was their memories, and there was no possible way to change that.

The vehicle was illuminated by a green light, indicating it was time for the vehicle to move again. Kai put both of his hands back on the steering wheel, and began to focus on the road again. Lloyd looked to his right and looked out the window, observing the quickly moving objects outside. He never really noticed how beautiful Ninjago city was. The skyscrapers shined brightly in the night, and were beautiful in every possible way. Who knows how long it took to build all of them? Years, likely. The billboards showed different local businesses, like restaurants and hospitals. Words and phone numbers were written in large text across their brightly lit surfaces. He could see many vehicles passing by them. Who knows why they're on the road? Lloyd knew for sure that none of their stories were as unique as his, though. Lloyd never noticed or thought about any of those things in his life. Ever. Today was wonderful in its own way, a way that was only special to him and his friends. 

Lloyd suddenly began to feel tired and then his eyes began to feel heavy. As he closed his eyes, Lloyd remembered that he shouldn't be upset anymore. No more anxiety that Chen would hurt his friends one day, or even hurt him again. He realized that repressing his memories of what Chen had done to him only made everything worse. This weekend made him realize that his friends genuinely love him, and would do anything for him. Lloyd's mouth formed into a smile, a genuine smile, as he began to drift away into a sleep filled with reassuring thoughts that his life could only get better from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the ending was probably the best part about this chapter. My writing style changed like 10 times >·< So to make up for my absence, I'm gonna make a 12 days of fanfic thing that will start on the 13th this month. I'm gonna publish 12 chapters for 12 days straight, which will hopefully lead up to a "Christmas special" I think. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See y'all in a couple of weeks! :) I really do appreciate you guys patiently waiting for this btw. I love you guys!! <3


	16. seniors, awooooo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stabbyuwu: where were you
> 
> smolgren: In georgia picking peaches
> 
> stabbyuwu: what
> 
> smolgren: What

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would and I didn't break my promise

fruit bowl  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Saturday, 4:37pm

blujay: guys school starts in two days and we're gonna be seniors what do we duwu

icuisnicu: Idk.

icuisnicu: Wait "duwu"?

blujay: im fucking tired aight

guyfieri: well first we need senior quotes

icuisnicu: Mines gonna be, "Part of the journey is the end. When I drift off, I will dream about you. It’s always you."

deletusrockeetus: Well I was gonna say that mine's gonna be, "So my foot's totally stuck in there, right? I'm freaking out, the dogs having a seizure, and I still have half a pie left." But now I feel stupid

blujay: oh my gOD

guyfieri: isnt that from drake and josh

deletusrockeetus: Yes

icuisnicu: Don't feel stupid. That quote is amazing.

deletusrockeetus: Hey lovebirds, what do you two want to do for your senior quotes

blujay: idk

guyfieri: same

deletusrockeetus: Bruh momentum

icuisnicu: This is sad. I shall play the Despacito.

icuisnicu: [plays opening chords to Despacito]

guyfieri: "i shall play the despacito"

blujay: thanks zane i just fell off my bed

icuisnicu: You're welcome. :)

blujay: h-

deletusrockeetus: Wait Kai do u know what Skylor is doing for her quote

guyfieri: why the fuck would i know

deletusrockeetus: Idk I thought that since you guys dated before you two would still be in contact

guyfieri: eh we kinda talk

guyfieri: not as much as we did but still

guyfieri: nya on the other hand

blujay: oh yea i forgot them two were dating now

guyfieri: i have to basically fucking watch my sister make out with my ex

blujay: i mean nya has to watch her own brother make out with her ex so

guyfieri: . . .

guyfieri: well shit u got me there

icuisnicu: Guys what about senior quotes.

deletusrockeetus: Zane don't ruin this they're talking about gay shit

icuisnicu: My bad.

deletusrockeetus: Guys give us more tea I'm intrigued now

guyfieri: well lloyd got back from his trip

deletusrockeetus: wHAT WHEN

guyfieri: like two days ago

blujay: where have you been

deletusrockeetus: NO ONE FUCKING TOLD ME HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW

icuisnicu: Wait he didn't tell you?

deletusrockeetus: N O

icuisnicu: He told us he was back in the group chat.

deletusrockeetus: Bs

icuisnicu: [screenshot818.png]

icuisnicu: Fucking take that.

deletusrockeetus: Well why didn't I get it then

blujay: when was the last time you checked the chat

deletusrockeetus: Idk last week I think

deletusrockeetus: . . .

deletusrockeetus: w a i t

guyfieri: god you're such an idiot

icuisnicu: Says the guy who licked a light bulb that was on just to "see what it tastes like".

guyfieri: yeah i had burn marks on my tongue for a fucking week

guyfieri: i got the scars to prove it

deletusrockeetus: Maybe he was born with it

deletusrockeetus: Maybe it's Maybelline

blujay: we have gotten so off topic how did we even get to this point

deletusrockeetus: I'm gonna go and ask Lloyd how he's doing cuz I feel bad now

guyfieri: oh rly now

deletusrockeetus: I do feel badddd tho

guyfieri: ;)

deletusrockeetus: K a i

guyfieri: okay i believe you

guyfieri: go and talk to lloyd :)

deletusrockeetus: Thank fucking g o d  
-

what's a mom  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)

Saturday, 5:26pm

deletusrockeetus: Okay so first of all I apologize for not talking to you I had our group conversation on mute

deletusrockeetus: Secondly, how was your trip

smolgren: It was nice, actually. I'm glad I got a break after we got the whole "you know who" thing settled down

smolgren: He won't be back on Monday right

deletusrockeetus: Nope. He gone for good :)

smolgren: Thank fucking gOD

smolgren: If he was there I would jump on his back and claw his eyes out and stab him with a kitchen knife

smolgren: No mercy shall be given

deletusrockeetus: You know that's illegal right

smolgren: That isn't gonna stop me

deletusrockeetus: You see, dude. This is why we're all scared of you

smolgren: And that's the reason for my entire existence: to scare people 

deletusrockeetus: Sounds about right

deletusrockeetus: Hey we all missed you this summer, but I'm glad you went away to get away from your shit life

smolgren: Me too. It was glad to see some family that I never knew existed

smolgren: I'm glad none of them know that I'm trans and gay because I honestly think over half of them were homo and transphobic

deletusrockeetus: That sucks ass tbh

smolgren: Oh ikr

smolgren: Why can family be such a pain in the ass

deletusrockeetus: Because family 

smolgren: So when i was with my family, I walked into my room and one of my cousins was in there with a full on fucking cowboy outfit and deadass asked me, "Howdy! Welcome to my cowboy ranch. Would you like the cowboy or the ranch?" so I responded with "ranch" and he gave me a full bottle of ranch then left the room

deletusrockeetus: Oh my god

deletusrockeetus: What happened afterwards

smolgren: I asked him later on why he did that and he didn't know what I was talking about so now I'm even more confused

deletusrockeetus: Your family sounds wonderful

deletusrockeetus: Mine's a piece of shit compared to yours

deletusrockeetus: Once one of my uncles kept on making homophobic comments right beside me and I about lost it

smolgren: Oh don't worry, my aunt and uncle had a full on conversation about how trans people are stupid and aren't valid and I almost cried tbh

deletusrockeetus: Oh wow

deletusrockeetus: I guess we both have shitty families then

smolgren: Haha true

deletusrockeetus: Ay man I gotta go now. I'll see you on Monday. Hope this trip of yours didn't change you too much

smolgren: Oh you'll be surprised as to how much I've changed

-

luigi and luigi  
members:  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (stabbyuwu)

Saturday, 8:57pm

smolgren: Fuck

stabbyuwu: where were you

smolgren: In georgia picking peaches

stabbyuwu: what

smolgren: What

stabbyuwu: seriously tho where were you

smolgren: Dead with some family that I didn't even know I had

stabbyuwu: interesting now

stabbyuwu: we rly missed u tbh

smolgren: Why

stabbyuwu: cuz we larb you

smolgren: Why

stabbyuwu: because we're your family

smolgren: . . .

smolgren: Why

stabbyuwu: because your mom is a bitch

smolgren: Okay first of all she is a bitch and a fucking piece of shit

smolgren: Secondly, I am not a lovable person

smolgren: No wonder my mom left me

stabbyuwu: no ur wonderful but annoying as all shit

stabbyuwu: at least you have a real family

stabbyuwu: im adopted

stabbyuwu: and they're a bunch of bitch ass mofos

smolgren: jUST LIKE MY MO-

stabbyuwu: if you make one more mom joke I will brooklyn superslam you as soon as I see you on monday

smolgren: On god?

stabbyuwu: on god

smolgren: …

smolgren: My mom left me saying she'd be back and that was when I was 4 years old

stabbyuwu: goddammit lloyd now i gotta hurt you

smolgren: What if I wanna be hurt

smolgren: I'm not a coward

stabbyuwu: okay then

stabbyuwu: i will yeet you to the ground then

smolgren: Sounds good to me

stabbyuwu: aight

stabbyuwu: see you on Monday

smolgren: Don't be my mom and not show up

stabbyuwu: fucking hELL LLOYD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we had a secret santa thing in band today and mine got me a soft blanket and i really appreciate it uwu
> 
> also today was the best day ive had in a while so yay for me i guess


	17. and im kanye west

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> freshavocado: oh bO Y you guys will have a surprise once we get to school
> 
> stabbyuwu: why
> 
> smolgren: Wouldn't you like to know, weather boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day two: electric boogaloo

homophobes and transphobes beware  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (stabbyuwu)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Monday, 6:34am

guyfieri: okay senior hoes whos ready for their last first day of high school

blujay: damn this is emotional

blujay: im not reADY

smolgren: Hah cant relate

freshavacado: s a me

deletusrockeetus: Im not ready to leave band

deletusrockeetus: mY F aM ILy

shesaphantom: yeh we gonna miss you bro :(

smolgren: c a n t r e l a t e

deletusrockeetus: Okay so first of all fuck you

nikonikonyah: my wife is gonna leave me

nikonikonyah: catch me crying at the graduation

guyfieri: will you miss me

nikonikonyah: no

guyfieri: im hurteded

guyfieri: thanks

nikonikonyah: thats what siblings doooooo

smolgren: hAH CANT RELATE

stabbyuwu: l l o y d

smolgren: uwu

stabbyuwu: stop

smolgren: Nah

icuisnicu: Just so you guys know, anyones senior year is easy af so we gonna be cHILLIN like 60% of the time.

guyfieri: yay now i can make more tik toks

icuisnicu: This rule doesnt apply to Kai, however.

guyfieri: i was happy for a moment there but then you went and ruined it >:/

pixalated: I wanna be a senior.

blujay: lets trade then

smolgren: Creeper

freshavocado: aw man

stabbyuwu: i will block yall istg

smolgren: On jah?

stabbyuwu: yep

freshavocado: okay who's gonna pick me up because my family is apparently too lazy to drop me off

deletusrockeetus: I can pick you up. I'm already picking up Lloyd

freshavocado: is it weird that i love you guys more than i do my own family

smolgren: No because I feel the same way

stabbyuwu: me too

smolgren: We are green and our family is mean

freshavocado: that's what we're naming our group chat

icuisnicu: Guys talk about this in your own chat my phone is about to implode.

guyfieri: but, they persisted

smolgren: tHAT'S RIGHT, THOTS

stabbyuwu: hoes mad

shesaphantom: whoever posts the entire lyrics to "revenge" will receive $50

blujay: i gOT IT

smolgren: 

Creeper

Aw man

So we back in the mine  
Got our pickaxe swinging from side to side  
Side-side to side  
This task, a grueling one  
Hope to find some diamonds tonight, night, night  
Diamonds tonight

Heads up  
You hear a sound, turn around and look up  
Total shock fills your body  
Oh, no, it's you again  
I can never forget those eyes, eyes, eyes  
Eyes-eye-eyes

'Cause, baby, tonight  
The creeper's tryna steal all our stuff again  
'Cause, baby, tonight  
You grab your pick, shovel, and bolt again (Bolt again-gain)  
And run, run until it's done, done  
Until the sun comes up in the morn'  
'Cause, baby, tonight  
The creeper's tryna steal all our stuff again (Stuff again-gain)

Just when you think you're safe  
Overhear some hissing from right behind  
Right-right behind  
That's a nice life you have  
Shame it's gotta end at this time, time, time  
Time-time-time-time

Blows up  
Then your health bar drops and you could use a one-up  
Get inside, don't be tardy  
So, now you're stuck in there  
Half a heart is left, but don't die, die, die  
Die-die-die

'Cause, baby, tonight  
The creeper's tryna steal all our stuff again  
'Cause, baby, tonight  
You grab your pick, shovel, and bolt again (Bolt again-gain)  
And run, run until it's done, done  
Until the sun comes up in the morn'  
'Cause, baby, tonight  
The creeper's tryna steal all our stuff again

(Creepers, you're mine, haha)  
Dig up diamonds and craft those diamonds  
And make some armor, get it, baby  
Go and forge that like you so MLG pro  
The sword's made of diamonds, so come at me, bro, huh  
Training in your room under the torchlight  
Hone that form to get you ready for the big fight  
Every single day and the whole night  
Creeper's out prowlin', hoo, alright  
Look at me, look at you  
Take my revenge, that's what I'm gonna do  
I'm a warrior, baby, what else is new?  
And my blade's gonna tear through you, bring it

'Cause, baby, tonight  
The creeper's tryna steal all our stuff again  
(Gather your stuff, yeah, let's take back the world)  
Yeah, baby, tonight (Haha)  
Grab your sword, armor and go (It's on)  
Take your revenge (Woo), oh-oh, oh-oh  
So fight, fight, like it's the last, last night  
Of your life, life, show them your bite (Woo)

'Cause, baby, tonight  
The creeper's tryna steal all our stuff again  
'Cause, baby, tonight  
You grab your pick, shovel and bolt again (Bolt again-gain, woo)  
And run, run until it's done, done  
Until the sun comes up in the morn'  
'Cause, baby, tonight (Come on, swing your sword up high)  
The creeper's tryna steal all our stuff again (Come on, jab your sword down low)  
(Woo)

blujay: wHAT THE H E LL LLOYD

smolgren: Pay up bitch

shesaphantom: well good lord

shesaphantom: f in e ill get the money

smolgren: Yeet yeet skeet

deletusrockeetus: Lloyd I'm here

freshavocado: get in loser we're going to school 

smolgren: Blease don't scream once you see me

freshavocado: why would we scream

smolgren: ;)

freshavocado: lloynsAFFARE

blujay: i can't believe harumi died

freshavocado: oh bO Y you guys will have a surprise once we get to school

stabbyuwu: why

smolgren: Wouldn't you like to know, weather boy

blujay: a lot is happening and i love it

freshavocado: this is giving me a headache

smolgren: Two kinds of people

stabbyuwu: obviously

-

Monday, 7:53am

guyfieri: okay wHO the hell decided to nOT tell me that lloyd is different now??

smolgren: Well of course it was me

guyfieri: why are you growing up so much 

guyfieri: stop it now

smolgren: My masculinity kicked in and y'all should be happy for me

guyfieri: oh dont worry i am extremely proud of you

blujay: mY SON HAS DEVELOPED INTO A MAN SJSOSJWOSHSK

deletusrockeetus: Just like 5 seconds ago you were calm wtf

stabbyuwu: Essentially what happened:

stabbyuwu: Lloyd: [talks]

stabbyuwu: Everyone: [screeches and essentially dies]

stabbyuwu: Jay: woah lloyds gone through puberty

blujay: how dare you expose me like this

pixalated: Lloyd, your voice is so weird now.

pixalated: I lo v e it.

smolgren: uwu

shesaphantom: did you guys ignore the part where lloyd nonchalantly walked over to me, asked for the $50, and just walked off

scarletwitch: He did what now

shesaphantom: [looks into the camera like on the office]

icuisnicu: Lloyd you're a man now so you're legally obliged to do the "Now That We're Men" song from the spongebob movie with us on the way to first period.

smolgren: This is my actual dream oh my god

guyfieri: we'll get the crown

blujay: save the town

deletusrockeetus: aND MR KRAAAABS

stabbyuwu: i am not doing that

smolgren: As figured

-

to see a marching band  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)

Tuesday, 10:32am

smolgren: Guys why is Kai in the band room

smolgren: Guys why is Kai running after me

smolgren: gUYSBSISBSJ

deletusrockeetus: Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Kai's in color guard now

smolgren: Who the actual fucking hell trusts kai with a flagpole

shesaphantom: idk

deletusrockeetus: Well our band director does apparantly

smolgren: Why did Kai even join in the first place

shesaphantom: cuz our theme for this year is shrek

smolgren: Figured

smolgren: Wait isn't the reason why our theme is shrek because of that "shrek-tastrophe" I caused

deletusrockeetus: Think so

smolgren: I'm a legend

shesaphantom: kai has hit himself in the head with a flagpole before and i got it on video so

smolgren: It got better

smolgren: Guys this year is gonna be great

deletusrockeetus: It better be

deletusrockeetus: Its my last year here :(

smolgren: Miss me with that depressing shit bitch wtf

deletusrockeetus: It is…

deletusrockeetus: Inevitable

shesaphantom: and im kanye west

smolgren: Bitch me too da fuq

deletusrockeetus: Kai hit himself in the head again but it wasn't with a flagpole

smolgren: THIS YEAR IS GONNA BE GREAT

deletusrockeetus: Exactly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so new ninjago episodes finally came on yesterday and i got excited but then i remembered i already watched all of them illegally xd


	18. no running in my damn lobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blujay: id let slenderman raw me with one of his tentacles ngl
> 
> blujay: whoops wrong chat
> 
> deletusrockeetus: What kind of fucking conversation were you having

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day three: electric beegalee
> 
> also im sorry that this is so short ive been too tired to write today and i also just kinda ran out of ideas for this chapter so

homophobes and transphobes beware  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (stabbyuwu)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Wednesday, 4:13pm

guyfieri: [catu819.png]

guyfieri: look whos back

blujay: miTZI

blujay: she's been gone for like a year where tf has she been

nikonikonyah: well for starters she's just been gone for 3 months.

nikonikonikonyah: secondly, we have no fucking clue.

guyfieri: she was just passed out on our couch when we got back

smolgren: How do you not know that i didn't kidnap her

guyfieri: we've been to your house in this few month time span where would you even hide her

smolgren: Kai don't fucking question my methods

deletusrockeetus: What if I stole her

nikonikonyah: you like dogs more than cats tho.

deletusrockeetus: That wouldn't stop me

icuisnicu: How did she even get in your house?

guyfieri: i have no fucking clue

shesaphantom: she can teleport

stabbyuwu: me @ your cat: miss, let me talk to you about the avengers initiative

smolgren: cat: meow

stabbyuwu: me: how dare you refuse

shesaphantom: i have no idea wtf just even happened

scarletwitch: This chat scares me

blujay: good

pixalated: It was I.

pixalated: I stole your cat.

nikonikonyah: no you didn't.

pixalated: You dare question the power of the mighty Jimmy?

freshavocado: i wish i could have a cat

smolgren: Why cant you

freshavocado: well my "family" hates animals so :/

smolgren: Damn

smolgren: Why does your family love to suck like total ass

freshavocado: idk ask them i guess

deletusrockeetus: I can fight them

icuisnicu: Cole no.

stabbyuwu: i can stab them

icuisnicu: mORRO NO.

freshavocado: guys i think i can stab them

freshavocado: i have my good ol trusty knife named keith

smolgren: Did you just-

guyfieri: my cat just bit me

nikonikonyah: i laughed.

pixalated: Chaotic Level: 100

smolgren: And thats the tea

blujay: No one: 

blujay: Trans guys: and that's the t

smolgren: I'm gonna kill you because of that gODDAMN PUN

blujay: fucking do it

smolgren: Bet

scarletwitch: This is why I turn my notifications off

stabbyuwu: me too

stabbyuwu: no wait that's not it its because i hate talking

smolgren: No you don't

stabbyuwu: lloyd if you don't shut tf up im gonna cause you physical harm

smolgren: bUT THATS WHAT I WANT THO

nikonikonyah: this chat is wonderful keep it up you guys.

smolgren: That's where youre wrong, kiddo

-

Wednesday, 6:25pm

nikonikonyah: goddammit.

-

christian minecraft server  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Wednesday, 10:37pm

blujay: id let slenderman raw me with one of his tentacles ngl

blujay: whoops wrong chat

deletusrockeetus: What kind of fucking conversation were you having

blujay: that's not important

smolgren: Yes it is

smolgren: But I have to agree that slendy is pretty mmm

icuisnicu: I'm about to remove myself from this damn chat what the fUCK is wrong with y'all.

nikonikonyah: once zane says y'all you guys should know that you're screwed.

smolgren: A concept: Country Boy Zane

icuisnicu: Yee haw, motherfuckers.

blujay: you got the horses in the back

guyfieri: country roooads

deletusrockeetus: Take me hooome

nikonikonyah: to the plaaaace.

blujay: i bELOOONG

smolgren: WEST VIRGINIAAAAA

blujay: MOUNTAIN MAMAAAA

smolgren: TAKE ME HOOOOME

blujay: COUNTRY ROOOADS

icuisnicu: This olll' Ruby rideeerr is Ruby ridin' alooone.

smolgren: Miss me with that steven universe universe shit damn

icuisnicu: Nah.

guyfieri: slenderman is hot

icuisnicu removed guyfieri from the chat

icuisnicu: Nope.

smolgren: Sebastian Stan is hot

icuisnicu: Correct.

deletusrockeetus added guyfieri to the chat

guyfieri: im a bi mess okay i can't help but find his thicc ass attractive

icuisnicu: Literally no one finds him attractive.

blujay: well, yes, but actually no

icuisnicu: I'm gonna sleep now and try not to think about thicc slenderman.

blujay: he always watches uwu

icuisnicu: bYE.

deletusrockeetus: Why are you even talking about slenderman anyways

deletusrockeetus: All of that slenderman shit is not popular anymore

blujay: well i finally just watched the slenderman movie so

deletusrockeetus: How was it

blujay: oh it sucked ass

guyfieri: it really did

smolgren: No movie can be as good as endgame

nikonikonyah: what if the emoji movie 2 defeated the endgame in ticket sales

smolgren: Thanks now I won't be able to sleep tonight

smolgren: Oh wait I'm never able to sleep because I have

smolgren: I n s o m n i a

deletusrockeetus: Sucks to be you I guess

blujay: im about to shleep any of you guys wanna join

guyfieri: i can't

blujay: why not

guyfieri: ;)

blujay: kai i am literally about to sleep on top of you what the hell

guyfieri: im not tIRed okay

deletusrockeetus: I enjoy this

nikonikonyah: same.

smolgren: You guys are so gay

blujay: so says the gay guy

smolgren: You got me there

nikonikonyah: guys please just go to bed.

smolgren: Nah

nikonikonyah: mmmmm.

smolgren: uwu

blujay: uwu

guyfieri: uwu

deletusrockeetus: No running in my damn lobby

nikonikonyah: okay im done with you guys bYE.

smolgren: You're never fully done with us

nikonikonyah: well i need to sleep so.

smolgren: No acceptions

guyfieri: WE WILL NEVER SLEEP

smolgren: CUZ SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK

nikonikonyah: im already dead im already dead im alr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there's a character than any of you guys want me to base a chapter off of you can request one. it has to be one of the main eleven i have though


	19. sebastian stan: puppy or bear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smolgren: So I really don't feel like interesting with people I don't even want to meet so I'm just gonna hide in the nearest closet
> 
> smolgren: Ya know
> 
> smolgren: My true home
> 
> blujay: bigass mood right there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not continuing my 12 days thing. I got stressed out from writing so much and I had to stop. I had to give myself some me time. These past couple of days have been stressful for me, so I've kinda been needing a mental break. I wrote on occasion, but not too much. Anyways, I hope you guys had an amazing Christmas and a happy New Year! :)

homophobes and transphobes beware  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (stabbyuwu)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Saturday, 7:34am

deletusrockeetus: At the current moment I am trying to play untitled goose game without feeling really bad and nothing seems to work for me

guyfieri: why are you feeling empathy

guyfieri: you shouldn't feel anything while playing that game

deletusrockeetus: Kai I am not a heartless monster

deletusrockeetus: I feel bad if I ever hurt someone when they didn't even do anything to me in the first place

guyfieri: no empathy

deletusrockeetus: The nerd kid is too adorable I don't wanna mess with him :(

blujay: just bully the nerd

blujay: that's all you gotta do

deletusrockeetus: Noooo

smolgren: Honk honk motherfucker

deletusrockeetus: Peer pressure isn't gonna work on me guys

guyfieri: fuck the shopkeeper lady

deletusrockeetus: Oh yeah that bitch can die

deletusrockeetus: But the nerd didn't do anything thooo

deletusrockeetus: I just wanna cry I feel so bad

smolgren: nO DONT CRY

deletusrockeetus: I WILL

smolgren: PLEASE NO

deletusrockeetus: Then stOP PEER PRESSURING ME THEN

smolgren: NO

deletusrockeetus: i mUST CR Y THEN

smolgren: n O

icuisnicu: Guys why the hell are you talking about Untitled Goose Game at 7am on a Saturday morning? 

blujay: why aren't you talking about untitled goose game at 7am on a saturday morning

icuisnicu: Because I'm more sane than you guys.

blujay: fair

nikonikonyah: cole steal that poor kids glasses and make him call his mom

deletusrockeetus: nO

nikonikonyah: well that's about all i can do

-

fruit bowl  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Saturday, 10:53am

smolgren: So I'm currently being dragged to our family reunion rn completely against my will

blujay: wait you have a family

smolgren: Of course i fucking do you dipshit who do you think has been taking care of me

blujay: idk kai or sumn

guyfieri: that is the most fair thing that has happened today

guyfieri: can i join your reunion since i am basically your father

smolgren: Apparantly not

smolgren: My uncle said that none of my friends could come with me

smolgren: I whispered "okay boomer" but I don't think he heard me

deletusrockeetus: Okay zoomer

smolgren: No u

deletusrockeetus: aA-

smolgren: So I really don't feel like interesting with people I don't even want to meet so I'm just gonna hide in the nearest closet

smolgren: Ya know

smolgren: My true home

blujay: bigass mood right there

icuisnicu: Why are you even at the reunion.

smolgren: My uncle said that it was to "spend time with family" and I'm just like "nah chief" and I'm gonna go and hide in a closet

icuisnicu: Do you even know who owns the house.

smolgren: I have no fucking clue

icuisnicu: That's…. weird???

smolgren: Fun fact: I just got here and none of them even knew I existed

smolgren: So I guess none of them will know that I'm trans skrt skrt

blujay: my family knows im trans and im a big disgrace to like half of them

smolgren: Oof :(

smolgren: I'm sorry that you're a disgrace

smolgren: Hey at least your parents love you

blujay: im adopted

smolgren: ….

smolgren: Well both of our lives suck then

smolgren: Don't you ever just wanna meet your birth parents

smolgren: I dont wanna ngl

blujay: trust me i do

guyfieri: how did this get so depressing all of a sudden

deletusrockeetus: I have no clue

icuisnicu: None of us have normal families.

icuisnicu: Wtf is wrong with us.

guyfieri: everything

deletusrockeetus: Don't you ever just wish you had a mom

smolgren: Nope

smolgren: That hoe can go and die in a fire for all I fucking care

icuisnicu: Isn't that a little harsh?

smolgren: I could have said "I hope she drowns in a pool filled with her own blood" but I chose not to so

guyfieri: on a scale of one to ten how much do you hate your mom

smolgren: Just to ten?

smolgren: Ummmm….

smolgren: I would say 190.77

blujay: that number is way too specific

smolgren: The hate for my mom is way too specific

blujay: eh fair

deletusrockeetus: If any of you guys get really pissed off at something just remember the time when Sebastian Stan was the most wholesome human being in the world

blujay: which time

deletusrockeetus: t h a t s t h e p o i n t

guyfieri: sebastian stan either looks like a bear or a puppy there is no in between

blujay: he always looks like a puppy whatchu talkin about

guyfieri: we are not arguing over sebastian stan so lETS TAKE THIS TO THE GROUP CHAT

deletusrockeetus: This is interesting

smolgren: Today's been interesting

icuisnicu: Everyday is interesting what are you guys talking about.

deletusrockeetus: Eh fair

-

homophobes and transphobes beware  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (stabbyuwu)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Saturday, 11:45am

guyfieri: @everyone WE HAVE A SITUATION

guyfieri: JAY IS BEING A COMPLETE DUMBASS AND WE NEED TO SETTLE THIS ARGUMENT RN

blujay: nah im totally in the right

nikonikonyah: sure what's the problem boblem.

guyfieri: here's my opinion: sebastian stan either look like a puppy or a bear there is no in between

blujay: i say he always looks like a puppy

nikonikonyah: um he either looks like a puppy or a bear.

smolgren: Kai is in the right

freshavocado: yeahh kai is in the right

deletusrockeetus: Bear or puppy

scarletwitch: Kais right

icuisnicu: Kai.

pixalated: Kai is right.

shesaphantom: kai for sure

stabbyuwu: i can't believe im saying this but kai is right

blujay has removed blujay from the chat

guyfieri has added blujay into the chat

guyfieri: no

blujay: yes

blujay has removed blujay from the chat

guyfieri has added blujay into the chat

blujay has removed blujay from the chat

guyfieri has added blujay into the chat

blujay has removed blujay from the chat

guyfieri has added blujay into the chat

blujay: sT O P

guyfieri: hAHAHA

shesaphantom: im laughing so fucking hard rn he l p

smolgren: Same

deletusrockeetus: I'm so happy that I'm friends with you guys

icuisnicu: This chat is why me, Skylor, and Pixal always have this chat on mute.

stabbyuwu: this chat is why i haven't killed myself yet

smolgren: Wait what

stabbyuwu: what

blujay: i hate you guys but i love you guys so much

guyfieri: i love you too :)

blujay: uwu

smolgren: Jesus fuck that is so gay

stabbyuwu: but ur gay

smolgren: And?

smolgren: I didn't say that I didn't like it

stabbyuwu: o

blujay: kai i larb you

guyfieri: jay that's gay

blujay: …

blujay: kai we've been dating for-

freshavocado: essentially what happened

smolgren: Guys shit someone's coming to the door

smolgren: gUYS HELPSHSOWNSK

guyfieri: lloyd?

blujay: you okay dude?

scarletwitch: Okay guys our search party for Lloyd has started

smolgren: Nah I was just joking haha

scarletwitch: Okay guys our search party for Lloyd has ended

shesaphantom: sounds festive

pixalated: I'm scared.

nikonikonyah: same.

stabbyuwu: and that's a bad thing how??

nikonikonyah: fair enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I basically did my Christmas break was watch youtube, play smash ultimate, and procrastinated with literally everything i had to do


	20. yall extras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stabbyuwu: time to commit murder
> 
> stabbyuwu: my name ain't stabbyuwu just because im a furry
> 
> smolgren: Wait what
> 
> stabbyuwu: shhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of updates I had a thing I had to audition for and I also got the flu so
> 
> also its the 20th chapter woooo

homophobes and transphobes beware  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (stabbyuwu)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Wednesday, 9:23am

guyfieri: wassup hoes who have toes

guyfieri: its me

guyfieri: ya boi

deletusrockeetus: Why do we have to have toes

blujay: and why are we hoes

icuisnicu: What if we're neither?

guyfieri: wassup dudes with rad tudes how's ya second period going

blujay: i got done with a test early so im watching paul blart mall cop

deletusrockeetus: Respect

shesaphantom: oh so that's what youre watching

blujay: what did you think i was watching

shesaphantom: idk hentai or somethin

blujay: paul blart is hentai what are you talking about

smolgren: I'm fuckinh crying this conversation is what I needed today

icuisnicu: Who hurt you.

pixalated: Okay who do I need to hurt.

smolgren: Hurt m e

pixalated: nO.

blujay: lloyd stop it

smolgren: No

guyfieri: josh go put those corndogs back

blujay: yOu cAn't mAKe mE do A N Y T H I N G

smolgren: Okay I'm gonna go and try not to cry in class now bye

deletusrockeetus: Lloyd we are talking about this next period

smolgren: No :)

deletusrockeetus: Bet

blujay: why can't i be in band with you guys

guyfieri: because you have no talent

blujay: thanks i hate you :)

guyfieri: oof felt that

blujay: uwu

stabbyuwu: dont worry kai i hate you too

guyfieri: we all know this morro

stabbyuwu: i know

guyfieri: o  
-

christian minecraft server  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Wednesday, 11:05am

blujay: hey guys :)

nikonikonyah: no.

blujay: why

nikonikonyah: no.

blujay: you got me there

nikonikonyah: sorry i only got 30 minutes of sleep last night and im essentially running on coffee and crackhead energy at this point.

blujay: mix coffee with monster energy drink then die

nikonikonyah: good idea ill try it when i get home.

guyfieri: no you won't

nikonikonyah: you can't tell me what to do you're not my mom.

guyfieri: yeah but im your older brother so

nikonikonyah: like i honestly care bitch.

blujay: that sounded like it hurt more than iron man's death

deletusrockeetus has removed blujay from chat

deletusrockeetus: Yeah no

guyfieri: why did you do that that was funny

guyfieri has added blujay into the chat

blujay: and im patricia assholes

nikonikonyah: who's patricia.

blujay: do you guys remember that one episode of spongebob where patricks sister came to visit

nikonikonyah: yea.

blujay: yeah her

blujay: hey arent you doing the flag twirling shit now

guyfieri: its called color guard but yes

blujay: has anyone ever yelled "patricia" at you before

guyfieri: i mean not during practice but in daily conversation yes

blujay: damn

blujay: so how are you liking band so far

guyfieri: yeah i like it

guyfieri: i met a girl who was wearing a shirt that said "chris evans has bigger tits than you" so im pretty sure ive found a new friend

blujay: band kids are chaotic

guyfieri: he says as lloyd continues to dance the waltz with his mike wazowski plush

blujay: im fucking cr y i n g his wH A T

guyfieri: you heard me

guyfieri: ay i gotta go the subs been giving me an evil side eye for the past 10 minutes

blujay: k

blujay: luv u

guyfieri: love you too

nikonikonyah: gay.

blujay: you got that right  
-

homophobes and transphobes beware  
members:  
Cole Hence (deletusrockeetus)  
Harumi Royale (freshavocado)  
Jay Walker (blujay)  
Kai Smith (guyfieri)  
Lloyd Garmadon (smolgren)  
Morro Winden (stabbyuwu)  
Nya Smith (nikonikonyah)  
Pixal Borg (pixalated)  
Seliel Lorenson (shesaphantom)  
Skylor Chen (scarletwitch)  
Zane Julien (icuisnicu)

Wednesday, 12:42pm

smolgren: Guys I'm cryingnd

freshavocado: who the fuck hurt you

smolgren: Ward

smolgren: She stole my Mike wazowski plush :(

stabbyuwu: time to commit murder

stabbyuwu: my name ain't stabbyuwu just because im a furry

smolgren: Wait what

stabbyuwu: shhhh

blujay: i still have my tazers

freshavocado: and i still have my big knife

smolgren: Why do you guys always carry around weapons

blujay: why wouldn't we

smolgren: Fair

deletusrockeetus: Why are you guys so violent

stabbyuwu: why wouldn't we be

deletusrockeetus: That's fair

guyfieri: are you gonna get it back or

smolgren: She said I could get it at the end of class

deletusrockeetus: How did you even get it taken away

smolgren: All I was doing was sleeping on it

smolgren: I'm really tired -w-

blujay: she's a bitch

smolgren: me: Hey.. hey ward look at me

smolgren: ward:

smolgren: me: bit c h

guyfieri: felt that honestly  
-

Wednesday, 3:01

guyfieri: okay i just said "move it extras" to a bunch of people i didnt know since they were blocking the door and one of them looked genuinely offended pfffft

guyfieri: i have done my deed

blujay: pFFt kAI YOU CANT JUST CALL PEOPLE EXTRAS

smolgren: I'm crying Kai is Bakugo

deletusrockeetus: Nah he's more of a Kirishima ngl

guyfieri: h a r d

blujay: he is confirmed to make everything hard except his dick

guyfieri: gODDAmmIT

smolgren: Im crying this is so funny

deletusrockeetus: You didn't know this Kai?

guyfieri: n O

guyfieri: also im only on season 2 so don't spoil anything in the season or past it

smolgren: Well Izuku…

guyfieri: n O

guyfieri: STFU

smolgren: uwu I'm not gonna spoil you

stabbyuwu: :)

smolgren: But he can

guyfieri: fuck this shit im out

guyfieri has removed himself from the chat

stabbyuwu: i wasn't even gonna spoil anything wtf

smolgren: Wellll

blujay has added guyfieri to the chat

blujay: wELCOME BACK

guyfieri: if morro says one spoiler im gonna kick them from the chat so help me god

stabbyuwu: don't worry im not gonna spoil anything

guyfieri: on jah

stabbyuwu: yeh

guyfieri: ….

guyfieri: okay

stabbyuwu: well in one scene in season 4...

guyfieri removed stabbyuwu from the chat

blujay: KAI WTF

guyfieri: I PANICKED OKAY

smolgren has added stabbyuwu to the chat

stabbyuwu: :)

guyfieri: fuck you

shesaphantom: my phones about to implode guys please stop

blujay: fuck off janet im not coming to your fucking baby shower

shesaphantom: o-okay then

blujay: wait no im sorry

shesaphantom: :)

blujay: so anyways who wants to watch vines at my house for more than 2 hours

guyfieri: me

deletusrockeetus: Mee

smolgren: I'll bring my Mike wazowski plush

stabbyuwu: im coming

shesaphantom: i got work :(

blujay: big sad

blujay: @everyone who wanna join in

nikonikonyah: eh y not.

scarletwitch: Sounds fun

pixalated: Okay sure.

freshavocado: my family isn't home for the next week so sure :)

icuisnicu: Sure.

blujay: oh hell yah

deletusrockeetus: Lets get this bread y'all

smolgren: Mikkeee wazowwwwskiii

stabbyuwu: that's it

stabbyuwu: imma kill him

blujay: please dont

stabbyuwu: you cant tell me what to do

blujay: fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this chapter about Jay but I kinda failed in my opinion? I made him have a lot more lines so hopefully that counts in a way...

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is special k and i hate life nskshskshsk
> 
> okay so this story was hugely inspired off of skate fast eat ass by cryptic_potato and some inspirations from Get Some Free Tacos by DigitalGhost.
> 
> also ninjago is the sole reason why i have like most of my friends (except for like 2 of them) and to this day my favorite character is cole and...yeah
> 
> also ily guys so much for the kudos and hits keep it up so I can have moral support


End file.
